Into the Darkness
by HB always
Summary: Kagome's mother dies of cancer her father moves the family across the country. They move into an abandoned mansion and weird things happen to the point where she starts to think the place is haunted when a silver haired ghost appears frequently.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: okay so this story isn't originally Inuyasha, I admit it, but it is still in progress. I think it would be a fun Inufic. This story was written for a contest at my school to see what students are eligible for a writer's conference where we get to meet authors from all around. I hope I get picked! Thus I hope you guys really enjoy this story!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter one**

My black converse clad feet crossed the threshold of what was to be my new home. Most of the windows were boarded up and thick layers of dust coated every inch of the place. White linen sheets covered the furniture that had been left behind from the previous owner's ages ago. The oak flooring creaked beneath my feet and I had a fleeting thought to why there was no carpet anywhere in the house. Half paying attention to where I'm going, I let my feet guide me through the front hall to the dining room. There was an ancient grandfather clock in the far corner that clanged on the wrong hour and an empty bird cage set up next to it, which was covered as if an obnoxious bird was still present. The walls were like a frame for the dining table in the middle, accenting it with paintings and carvings.

The study was next on my unguided tour of the quaint mansion. This house is so different from the shack we're coming from, but why do three people need a mansion? Seriously, there was a library, seven bedrooms with connecting bathrooms, a day room, a lounge, a full bloom garden in the back, and tons of uncharted territories. It was an unnecessarily large hotel for three quiet, lonely, and miserable people.

Seattle, Washington with its rainy weather would be significantly different from their old, humid, Scottsdale, Arizona. That's where we left mom. She died from cancer last year and her death nearly killed the whole family. Everyday after school my brother and I would sit beside her bed, holding her hand as she fought to live with the help of chemotherapy. The treatments didn't work and she left us alone; without the woman who brings us all together. Without her smile the sun would refuse to shine, without her laugh the birds would no longer sing, and without her love there is no point to anything anymore. There is no point for the three of us to even go on in our lives without our hearts that had disappeared with our mother.

I found my way to the grand stairwell that lined the left wall of the front hall. Slim fingers skinned the cedar banister as I climbed up the winding staircase. Each step is like another step into the hollows of my mind. Retreating to the past, the memories where I will find my mom waiting for me to call from a friend's house, to listen to me complain about boys, and to make the world's best sugar cookies play out before my eyes. That's all they are though, just memories that continue to haunt my mind.

On the first floor, the piano at the bottom of the stairs started to play a beautiful melody. It was my younger brother playing mom's favorite song. Bach's 'Air' filled the house with its peaceful rhythm. A sigh escaped my lips as I reached the top step. I watched my brother's swift fingers move across the keys from the railing. My father strolled from an adjacent room to the piano. The loud thud of the key cover echoed from the first level after the music had abruptly stopped. The sea of emotions that came from the memories of her was too much for father still. None of us could deal with it yet, but we couldn't help the thoughts, the wants, or the needs from taunting us.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I heard my brother's soft whimpers and the rustling of clothing as my father pulled him closer in an embrace. I had to step away from the scene playing out before tears poured down my rosy cheeks. Tiny footsteps backwards brought my back against the fern wall paper. My eyes refused to open, to bring me back to this place, this house, this reality. Why was everything so hard to do now that we were on our own? The simplest tasks seem to take the most strength. For instance, breathing, it was as if there was a cotton ball in my throat.

The piano bench scraped against the floor as the two men stood up and reluctantly I opened my eyes to collect myself enough to move forward through the house before I was caught crying about mom. Muffled murmurs from below reached my ears, but I still knew what has being said. The same thing Father always says when he loses control of his emotions, his depression, about mom. A speech about how we all miss her, but it would be easier for us to just try not to think about her. How we need to try and not conjure up ways to remember how wonderful she is… was.

Eventually, I reached the end of the hall and stared at the small drops of water that ran down the panes of glass. A small sigh slipped past my lips again as I turned away from the rain and was about to head back to the main stairs when I noticed one of the doors among the row of closed ones was slightly ajar. Not wanting to return and see my family in pieces, I narrowed my eyes, already forming conclusions of what would lie behind the door. Despite my ridiculous ideas of half dead monsters, there was a narrow staircase that probably led to the attic. A string draped from a dusty light bulb at the bottom step. Stepping inside, I pulled gently on the once white string and light flooded every corner of the thin passageway.

Using my hands against the walls to keep balance, I moved up the steps carefully, not knowing what unworldly things were kept up there. Rain splattered against the roof like a sledgehammer as I reached the top and took in my fill of the undisturbed environment. Surprisingly, it was a tiny room. A small neatly made, dust covered cot was set up against the right wall and a bay window was directly in front of the stairs with a cushion and a few throw pillows. There was even an oak coffee table and two musty looking eggplant colored chairs with a matching couch to the left of the room. This had to be someone's bedroom at one point, but why would someone sleep up here? It was hidden away from the world, up in the attic. Rolling my eyes as a small sarcastic snicker erupted from within me, I walked over to the bay window. I think I answered my own question; this would be the perfect place to hide away from the surrounding reality.

Father had talked about joining clubs or trying out for their tennis team here, to get myself involved during my senior year. I don't think I will be up to that this year without my biggest fan. Sighing, I collapsed into the cloud of dust that drifted up from the padding beneath my body. My hands pressed against the glass, feeling the sharp drop in temperature from cold rain running madly down the sides of the house and over the windows. Tears threatened to spill over the edge of my eyes as if attempting to imitate the rain as memories of what I have lost and what I have left behind persisted to intrude into my mind. Thunder shook the house as my lifeless brown eyes stared out of the window and into the darkness.

Voices echoed through the house calling my name. As much as I wanted to go down and be with my family, my cheeks were stained from the tears pouring down my face and I hoped to keep this place a secret for a while at least. I waited for the footsteps and voices to fade away before I left my perch at the top of the stairs. Slowly, I made my way down the stairs, every floor board creaking from its age plus my weight. I pulled the dangling string at the bottom to be engulfed in the dark. I was about to turn the door knob, when, through the crack under the door, I saw a figure silently move in the hallway. Immediately, I took a step back in shock and almost tripped on the bottom step. Regaining my composure, I opened the door and stepped into the bright hallway to confront them. Silence greeted my ears. Where did they go? There was nothing in the hall, not even the sound of cliché crickets.

When I glanced around, I noticed the two doors on either side of the attic entrance were now wide open. Starting with the door on the end, I walked through and noticed flashes of light from the window. A shorter silhouetted form stood by the window, many boards were nailed across the panes of glass, but there were at least half of the original boards tossed on the floor. The storm was progressing for the worst, lightning appearing in raging flashes and thunder roaring so loud the house shook every time. My little brother stared absently outside at the storm, reminding me of myself only moments ago.

"I heard you up stairs," he told me, all the while staying emotionless and unblinking. A bright flash reflected off his brown puffy eyes, showing how glazed over they really were. "I wanted to give you a moment to let it out without having to get the _speech_ again."

"Thank you, Sota," my voice cracked, not completely over all my tears. I took the few steps across the bedroom to stand next to him. The silence in the room lasted mere minutes before I could speak again. "Where has Father gone?" I gazed at his reflection through the slits among the boards in the window. His features had become harder, void of emotions. It was pointless to even try to remember the last time I had heard his laugh, any of us laugh from enjoyment and not dripping with sarcasm and self-pity. Sota's hair was getting too long; it needed a trim to get it out of his eyes.

"The movers finally showed up," his speech was curt, short, and simple. My eyes closed in memory. He was in seventh grade, middle school; he's supposed to be hyper, happy, and social. But he was none of those things anymore.

"Will this be your room?" the only response I received was a small nod. "I'm gonna assume Father will be on the complete opposite side of the house?" Again, he only nodded. His eyes seemed so far away like he wasn't even listening, but I know deep down he was. This was what he was like at her funeral, his emotional barrier was up and it has rarely gone down since. "Is the room two doors down another bedroom?" He nodded and I decided to leave him alone for awhile and check out what I might choose to be my own room.

Before exiting Sota's room, I glanced back to inspect his room closer. Upon entering there was a narrower section that had a large oak dresser set up between the door and the closet. The closet itself was set into the wall as if it was another room. Around the corner of the closet the room widened to have the queen size bed with a night stand against the wall of the closet. The window which Sota stood at was directly in front of the door on the other side of the room. Next to the window, on the adjacent wall, was a vanity and mirror. On the other side of the window was the desk where he would be able to sit and do his school work. An approving thought flew through my mind.

With one last glimpse at my brother, I traveled to my possible room on the other side of the attic stairs. Within taking my first steps inside, I noticed directly to the right on the adjacent wall was a giant bookcase with a few paperbacks scattered here and there. The king sized bed was set up between the bookcase and a nightstand, which was equipped with a lamp. Inside the room, a nice sized oak dresser was placed in the left corner closest to the entrance of the room. Across from the bed a vanity and mirror sat with beautiful carvings etched into the wood. Straight across from the door there was the window, which had a great view of the garden. It was so much easier to see the backyard from this room then in Sota's. This was because the window was not boarded up here and his room was on the corner of the house. Beside the vanity and next to the window, was a double door closet. Unlike my brother's room, this closet was long, but skinny.

I walked into the room far enough for me to collapse on the edge of the bed, my eyes scanning the room, inspecting every inch. This room would be fine; it was far grander then mine back in Arizona. Although, I'm quite positive that I will be using part of Sota's closet, there is no way I can fit all my clothes in that tight space. Lightning flashed outside the window catching my interest. I stared absently out the window for what seemed like hours watching the rain splatter against the glass.

A heavy cough drew my attention to the door. My father stood with his hand on the door knob and he seemed to look everywhere but at me. I could tell that he was having a hard time just being in my presence. Everyone always said I looked just like my mother when she was younger, identical. Sometimes I can't even look at myself, I can only imagine how hard it is for my father to look at me and see what was lost. I waited patiently for him to speak first. His grip on the door knob was loosening and then tightening, as if in a repetitive rotation. He'd lost a lot of weight since mom had been submitted into the hospital, his cheek bones had become a lot easier to see. That must be why he started growing out a beard, to hide how thin his face had become.

"The movers are here," he said at last, his voice letting on how nervous and awkward things were. "Your stuff is at the bottom of the stairs." He paused as if debating whether to make polite conversation or just end the awkwardness and distance himself more. I watched him silently, watching his inner struggle for a moment before looking back out the window waiting for him leave. The outcome was predictable, as always, he left because he didn't know what to say anymore to me.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there listening to the rain and thunder, but I'm sure I heard my father go into Sota's room and wage the same battle with my brother as well and lose. His heavy footsteps were slow as if he wanted to turn around and run back, but at the same time, to afraid of what he might be faced with.

A light tapping on my door made me snap out of my thoughts. I turned to see Sota standing in the doorframe staring at me with hope in his eyes. It was a slight slip in his guard, and I took the chance. Standing up from the bed, I walked over to him and pulled his skinny body to mine. His arms wrapped around my middle, squeezing me to him. We didn't speak, because words weren't needed. I only hoped he would let his guard slip more often, but that was a high hope.

Pulling back slightly, I looked down at the top of his shaggy dark brown hair. He looked up at me and I gave a small smile of reassurance and he returned the look. We separated and I took hold of his hand, making our way to the grand stairway to retrieve our belongings.

**End Chapter One**

**AN: Please Review if you like this story. Guess who will make an appearance next chapter?! Just wait and see… and review! **

**Rikku Minouke**

**2,678 words**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you everyone for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first one. Sorry if there are mistakes through out, I haven't edited this chapter as many times as I edited chapter one. But I put tons of love, care, deep thought, and time to make it right. **

**Chapter two**

A loud ringing noise sounded throughout the building signaling the end of my first school day and the beginning of the weekend. From the moment I walked into my first class, I received all the predictable questions. There were questions like: where I'm from, what's it like back home, what classes I have, and why we would've moved here of all places. Other then questions, I was left alone while people stuck to their usual groups of friends.

Shrugging my backpack onto my shoulders, I moved through the crowded hallways to the front entrance. My father said he would pick me up after school. I sat on a bench within the front door to wait for his arrival. Students rushed through the doors to the cars outside wanting to leave as fast as they possibly could. There were many students running and many groups walking, laughing, and enjoying their free time.

As the minutes ticked away, I kept glancing at my dark blue flip phone to check to see how late Father was. When an hour passed I decided to pull out my notebook and start my homework. It was already second quarter and I was surprising at the same level as everyone else in my classes. Thankfully, I had been ahead of my classes back home. When Mother was in the hospital I spent the time not with her nose deep in books, studying to keep my mind busy.

Inside my pocket, my phone started to vibrate and I tugged it loose to see my brother was calling me. I flicked my phone open with my thumb and held it up to my ear.

"Hello Sota," I said and noticed how hollow my voiced must sound.

"Kagome, has Father called you?" He asked. Annoyance was thick in his voice and it made me feel a bit better that I wasn't the only one forgotten and my bad mood wasn't for nothing.

"No, I'm sorry," I told him in all honesty. "It seems that we've been forgotten yet again. Would you be able to call him? Every time I do, he doesn't answer his phone."

"I understand. I will text you to let you know the details," Sota hung up and I went back to my studies.

I sighed thinking about how far gone my father is. It seems like a routine now that he forgets about Sota and me after school. No longer is he waiting outside in his black Chevy pickup truck with a smile on his clean shaven face. Sadness consumed me as memories of the old days slipped to the front of my mind.

Slamming my notebook closed, I put it inside my backpack and looked out the window. The few sentences I had to write for English Twelve were now finished. The calculus homework had been relatively easy; math has always been a breeze for me. That is why I applied, before we moved, to business schools. Hopefully I will receive letters soon of whether I have been accepted into college or not, I would enjoy greatly to go back home for college. Father has no idea that I had sent my applications out already and to where, we never talked about it.

I watched now as teachers started walking out the doors to head home for the night. Clocks ticked away past the two hour mark. There was a buzzing feeling in my pocket again. This time I had received a text message from my brother reporting that Father had just picked him up and was now on their way to retrieve me. Putting my backpack back onto my shoulders, I stood to gaze out the window waiting patiently to see the black truck that I knew would be silent and unwelcoming.

It slowly rolled into view as I walked out the front doors and over to the truck. I noticed Sota sitting in the crunched back seat when I slid into the front seat next to my father. Everything was dead silent. Not even the radio was playing; we drove home in complete silence. He never he apologized for forgetting us again at school for two hours.

The drive home was too quite and awkward for me, so I spent the ten minutes staring out the car window at the cloud formations wondering if it would rain again. Truthfully, I love thunderstorms. The rain washes everything away to start over anew. When I watch it I feel as if maybe part of myself is being washed away, cleaned, so piece by piece I will eventually be alright to live.

Father turned onto the private drive, meaning that it would only be a minute or two more through the woods to our place in the middle of nowhere, but right in town all the same. We approached the house and he parked right outside the garage door, turning off the engine and leaving the car to head inside. My brother and I didn't move for a few minutes. The front door shut behind our father before we even thought about moving out of the pickup.

Shuffling out of the truck, I lifted the seat for my brother to exit as well. We didn't speak about what had just occurred. Instead we walked up to the door and entered as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. As if this was my first time walking to the mansion I looked around in awe at out huge this place really was. Walking through the front hall, I made my way to the stairs and placed my brown suede backpack next to the piano and headed off to the right where the kitchen was. The only sound that I could hear was my own shoes squeaking as I walked and my brother heading up stairs to lock himself away in his room for the night.

The kitchen was empty; of course, there was no one else in the house. Going to the pantry in the far left of the room, I pulled a bag of chips. Glancing at each individual shelf, I searched for other types of food to munch on.

Quickly, I straightened as if a hand had just been placed on my shoulder and I whipped around to see no one in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. Closing the pantry, I ended my search for more food and sat on a high top stool at the marble topped island. A light breeze seemed to go through my hair and I glance over my shoulder expecting the window over the sink to be opened. It wasn't and I continued to eat, a little creeped out.

Rather quickly, I stuffed the bag into the pantry, the bag now tied closed with a twisty tie, and walked out of the kitchen to where my backpack was. I snatched it off the ground and noticed that the top had been unhooked. Stopping a few steps up from the first floor, knelt down and looked through my backpack to see nothing missing. My forehead scrunched together as I processed that something weird was going on. Someone was playing tricks on me or I am just being incredibly paranoid. Whatever the case may be, I closed my backpack and went up the stairs to my room. Before opening the door, I noticed the attic door was shut and thought about maybe adventuring up there again today.

I turned the doorknob and walked into my room and set my backpack on the dresser by the door. Before walking over to my desk and gazing out the window. The clouds were rolling in pretty quickly today; it might just rain again tonight. Looking over at the clock now on my night stand, I noticed that we still didn't have _all_ the electricity working yet. Maybe father would fix that soon so I wouldn't have to keep setting alarms on my phone to wake me up each morning.

Shaking my head I turned back to walk over to the bookcase on the other side of the room when I noticed something missing from my vanity. My nerves picked up and tears started threatening to roll down my cheeks. The picture of my mother had disappeared from my vanity. I had it set up next to my mirror so I could see her everyday before I left for school like it used to be.

I threw open my door and ran over to Sota's, not bothering to knock first. He was at his desk next to his window drawing in his sketch book. I ran over to him and he quickly looked up in surprise. His chair pushed back as he stood to try and comfort me, but I kept him at arms length away with my hands on his shoulders. Fear and anger built up inside me, her picture was one of the few things I had left of her.

"Where is it?!" I screamed at him, tears now falling freely down my cheeks. Honest surprise was still present through the cloud of confusion in his eyes. "Mom's picture in my room! What happened to it? Tell me!"

"Kagome, I don't have it," his voice was quite and sad. I didn't care, I just wanted it back. "I wouldn't have taken it from you when I know how much it means to you." Sota stepped away from me and walked over to his bed, sitting down.

"Do you think, that is, maybe Father-," I started twisting the cuffs of my long sleeve shirt in my hands.

"No, he didn't and you know that," Sota's eyes turned darker with anger at me for even thinking dad would do this. "He might not want to think about her, but he wouldn't take something like that away from you without at least giving you the _speech_ again."

"I suppose," my tears started to dry up and I backed up. "I'm sorry; it just means so much to me. Where would it have gone? It was there this morning and now it's gone. Someone had to of taken it, I didn't move it."

"You must of Kagome, go look for it, maybe it's there right now and you over looked it," Sota told me, looking out the window. He was still angry for convicting Father for taking something so important to me. Without a second look, I walked out of his room, closing his door behind me, and I walked back to my room.

Slowly I started to walk back to my room, but I glanced down the hallways with a sigh forming in the back of my throat. It was cut off short when I saw a flash a red clothing walk from one room across the hall into a different room. I hadn't been down that hallway yet, but it couldn't have been my father, because he was wearing a black sweater. I had just left my brothers room so there was no way it was him. Briefly, I thought of going back to Sota's room and telling him that there was someone else in the house, but I doubt he would believe me.

On soft feet, I ran down the hallway to the room I saw the person enter. The door was opened a crack and I nudged it wider to peer inside. It was completely empty, but I'm sure this is where I saw them walk into. Straightening, I walked forward to see a rather large window taking up the whole far wall to show the driveway. It wasn't boarded up, so it filled the room with enough light to look around. A long desk with piles and office chair was set op on the right wall with a garbage can in between the desk and the window. On the other wall was a stretch leather couch with a matching chair in the corner. Glancing around, I noticed three file cabinets by the door. This must have been the last owner's office.

There was no way anyone could have disappeared so quickly. I had come straight here and there was no escaping from this room. Maybe it had just been part of my imagination. My shoulders slumped in defeat and I turned around to leave when I screamed at the top of my lungs.

In the doorway my father stood giving me a questioning look. His eyes seemed even more hollow then I remember. That might be due to the lighting in the room, but it made my heart clench in pain.

"I thought I saw someone walk into this room," I told him, looking down at my sneakers. I shouldn't feel guilty for exploring, but he was giving me an odd look.

"Your brother?" his voice was rough and silent.

"No, I had come from his room," I told him still not wanting to look up for fear of him not really seeing me. "I was just curious. It must have just been my imagination."

"There is nothing wrong with curiosity," he told me and walked away without a word of goodbye.

I released the sigh from earlier and walked to the doorway to watch his back go further down the hall and up another stairway to possibly an additional floor. There were so many rooms in this place and so many wrong turns. It was like a maze, easily lost, easily confused. Glancing back toward my room, I noticed my brother standing in his doorway staring down at me. Slowly he went back into his room, closing his door, blocking the commotion.

Out of nowhere my pocket started to vibrate and I jumped a bit, not expecting anything from anyone, before digging it out of my pocket. Raising my eyebrows at who was calling I flipped it open and held the device to my ear.

"Hello," I said trying not to let my surprise show.

"Don't take that tone with me," a woman's voice sounded through the earpiece. "Kagome, why haven't you called me!" She sounded joking, but sad and longing. "I haven't heard from my best friend in two weeks."

"I'm sorry Sango," I told her and started walking back to my room, abandoning my search for the person lurching in my house. It had to be my imagination; there was no other explanation to it. "I've been really busy with moving into our new house."

"What is with this noise I hear?" Sango asked and I could imagine her pulling her phone away from her ear and looking at her cell phone with her eyebrows scrunched together. "You're not sounding happy, or carefree. You got that dreadful tone, that people in soap opera's have when they are about to do something drastic."

"Well, I do have the life of a soap opera," a small smile found its way to my face, but it probably wouldn't even be considered a smile. I reached my door but stilled my hand on the doorknob debating whether or not to enter my own room. Instead I glance at the door next to it, the attic. Turning toward that, I pushed open the door, turned on the light, and climbed the rickety stairs upward. "Things have been really hectic. My mind is playing jokes on me again. Like today, I swear there is another person in this house, but they disappeared."

"I think that means you're horny," she laughed and quickly took it back after I yelled at her. "What _is_ your house like? Its gotta be huge for you to think someone else is there with you guys."

"Let's just say it isn't our two bedroom apartment," I told her as I reached the top step. Pausing I looked around. Everything was all wrong. "What the heck…?"

"What? What?" Sango asked excitedly. She was probably bouncing on her bed in excitement.

"The room I just walked into... It looks as if someone was here and rearranged things," I told her walking over to the couch. "I don't know, like the furniture is all in the same spot, but the pillows are across the room, and the bed is all messy like someone slept in it. But that can't be because my father is all the way across the house in his own room and me and my brother have rooms right next to each other. "

"From the sounds of it, I'd say your house is freakin' huge!" Sango emphasized the huge part, but sounded really concerned. "What if you snuck into that room tonight, to see if someone is really sleeping there? Bring a bat with you, better yet, your tennis racket or trophy. You gotta have protection."

That sounded like a good idea, because I wasn't going to live in the house if someone unknown was sleeping under its roof that could possibly be a threat. "Alright, I'll do that tonight."

**End chapter two**

**2,822 words**

**AN: I really really hope you liked it. Who could this person be that she might have, might not have seen? Will Kagome, let alone her family, ever be there self again? Be happy? Will Kagome make friends at her school, is there any need too? Review please, I hope you enjoyed and I will try to update soon! **

**Oh and p.s. if you see certain names that are like English, sorry missed them in transferring them over. Aimee is Kagome, Jeremy is Sota, and Lori is Sango. SORRY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you reviews, I really appreciate it, I do! I'm so happy you like my story. I wrote this chapter when I was playing hooky… okay not real hooky; I just wasn't paying attention in economics today. I hope this chapter was worth my possible failure of that class. **

**Chapter Three**

The hours ticked away as I sat on my newly washed sheets reading the gruesomely slow tale of 'The Yearling' by Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings. It seemed like every two minutes or so I was glancing at my phone for the current time. With every page read from the classic novel snatched from my bookcase, the adventure drew closer and more exciting. Another minute passed as old Slewfoot reared his fuzzy bear head within the pages of my novel, killing the family's sow.

Time was now 9:47 p.m.

There was absolutely no way I could go now, it was way to early for anyone to be going to bed even for my family. Impatient wasn't something I was used to, but in this situation I was more then ready to bash someone's head in for taking Mother's picture. Although, being that it wasn't even ten o'clock, my brother was probably still wide awake on this Friday night. Sota was probably sitting at his desk doodling in his sketch pad in the moonlight. He tended to be kind of creepy like that sometimes.

I picked up my phone, pushing a side button, and watched the time light up. It had only been five minutes. An angry growl erupted from my throat as I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closet. There was no way I could wear my tennis shoes, they would be too loud on the wood flooring. Bending down, I slipped my shoes and socks off and pulled my slipper socks on. The bright blue had faded over the years to a more baby blue and the rubber bottoms were still intact but the grips weren't as good as they used to be.

During my waiting period before, I had dressed for the occasion, as if I was playing night games. The thought almost made me smile, evilly, but almost smile nonetheless. Tonight I would have to do my best to be a sly, sneaky, and stealth like. My racket was lying on the dresser next to my backpack that I hadn't touched since I dropped it there after school. Seriously, I wish time would move quicker so I may be allowed to get this _adventure_ over with. Getting few up with pacing my room, I plopped down on my bed and picked up where I left off with the Baxter boys hanging up their dead sow in the meat shed. Ever so slowly time ticked on again as I read each line.

Time was now 10:07 p.m.

Stretching out the muscles in my back, I looked around at the still dust covered room. This weekend I would have to do some serious cleaning. Not just in my room either, the kitchen is gross, I don't want to eat directly off that counter. It would also give me a good reason to go exploring some more in this huge mansion, find more fun rooms.

Tugging my phone out of my black sweater pocket, I sighed at finding out it had been two minutes. Giving up on waiting, I crawled off the bed from my crossed legged position on my bed. Before I could leave though, I set The Yearling on my vanity where my mother's picture had been, spine up. Walking quickly over to the door, I opened it, stuck my head out, and peered both directions down the hallway. Deciding it was clear, I brought my head back in long enough to grab my green racket from the dresser and pushed my body out my door and on with my mission.

With my knuckles turning white from my strong grip on the handle of my tennis racket, I slowly, silently made my way into the shady hallway and to the attic door, which was only a few feet from my own door. Quietly, I twisted the doorknob and slide into the room. Using my feet, I felt around for the bottom step, not wanting to turn the light on and let my position be discovered. Tip toeing up the stairs, I crouched low to stay out of view as long as I possibly could. My nerves were racing wildly with each step.

Darkness covered the room in an unseeing blanket. When I reached the top, I had to pause for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. On the bed, there was a visible lump and my heart beat picked up faster. Walking closer, I raised my racket above my head. Bringing it down as hard as I could, I noted how easily the racket had hit the bed, like it was all fluff against the wires. Taking the final steps toward the bed, I pulled the sheets back to reveal an empty bed. With a forfeiting sigh, I slumped to sit on the bed, using the tennis racket as a sort of cane. A glimmer caught my eye from across the room and I squinted trying to see it from this distance in this light.

Jumping back to my feet, dropping my prize racket, and running over the coffee table, I pulled the rectangular object into my embrace. It was my mother's picture. How did it get up here? Realizing the picture was safe and in my possession I felt so exhausted from the excitement, my worry, and all the lack of sleep I've had lately. To lazy to crawl my butt down the stairs and into my room I laid on the bed, no longer caring of the possible creeper, because I have my mom's picture again. My abandon racked lay on the floor as I fell into a slumber holding on tight to my mom, close to my heart.

A blinding light woke me up. My eyes fluttered open to the sun shining way to brightly and I turned my back on the bay window. My hands were still holding the picture tightly in my arms. One thing I noticed though that surprised me was the fact that the blankets were now laying on top of me. My body was tucked in and I don't even remember pulling the covers over myself.

Someone must have been here last night, but who? Pretty sure it wasn't my brother, because he would probably still be too mad at me. I glanced around and sighed in relief at the sight of my tennis racket sitting in one of the eggplant chairs…Wait a minute! Someone was definitely here last night. I was for sure freaking out now. Had I come way to early to catch them and then they had come later and done all this for me? Creepy! What was wrong with me for sleeping up here?

Throwing the blankets off of me, I jumped out of the bed. I held the picture in one hand and grabbed my racket in the other. What if they had been watching me all night? Okay I needed to take a deep breath and think logically. Starting down the stairs at a slower pace, I took a deep breath. Maybe it had been my father, and he was just being kind.

I reached the door and opened it to enter the now light hallway. In my brother's room, I heard his radio playing some country song that I hadn't heard before. On the other side of the house it sounded like a vacuum was running, probably trying to rid the house of all its dust. Taking the two steps to my room, I walked inside to see nothing out of the ordinary really. Seriously, I didn't know what I was expecting to find? Maybe a big black caped vampire reading my diary and waiting for me to come back and make me his queen of the darkness? No not really, but it would have made things more interesting, that's for sure.

I strolled over to my vanity and moved the 428 page novel out of the way. That's where my mother belongs, so I can see her everyday. Ripping a piece of paper out of one of my notebooks from my backpack, I used it as a bookmark and replaced the book on the shelf. Yawning, I fell backward onto my bed and stared up at my ceiling. My black cotton dress pants were so comfortable as I laid there in my big bed. Truthfully, I could deal with a creeper monster when I will only be in this house like eight more months.

A knock came from the door way a moment before the doorknob turned and Sota walked into my room. I stared at the ceiling not wanting to look into his eyes after, I'm sure of it, he saw mom's picture on my vanity. There was a moment of silence where neither of us talked. I waited for him to yell at me some more for wrongly accusing father and I'm sure he waited for me to tell him where I found mother's picture, which I wasn't even about to do.

With a sigh, he walked a few steps closer to my dark blue bed. If he wanted me to look at him he was wrong. My heart ached from him yelling at me yesterday. He was always closer to father, as I was always mommy's little girl. It made since for him to back Father. I didn't hold that against him at all, I understood completely.

"Kagome," his tone wasn't quite warning, but I knew he wanted me look him in the eyes. I couldn't, I wanted to, really I did, but there was no way I could bring myself to do it. "Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Anger started to ripple slowly from the pits of my soul. "It's not like I snuck out or anything." Abruptly, I sat up and glared at him. "That's what you think isn't it? That I snuck out and got with some guy."

"Well, you are dressed appropriately and you're still in bed at noon," he shot back at me, raising his voice slightly.

"Excuse me?" I lowered my voice hoping it dripped with venom, revealing how I felt about that statement. "Get out of my room if you're gonna be accusing me sleeping around! You have no right! I'm your sister and you know me better then that!"

"Fine!" he turned around and opened the door to step out.

"Oh and by the way, I had slept up in the attic room, I never left this area!" I yelled at him and turned slightly to grab a pillow and threw it at him. Sota shut the door behind him, letting the pillow hit the door instead of him.

I seethed for a moment, getting a hold of my emotions. Sota and I had never yelled at each other, we'd never fought like that over something so stupid. Tears leaked from my eyes. Why was everything so much harder with about mom here to take care of us? I needed my best friend, my closest relative, and my caring mother. She was supposed to be here for us, for me. Mom wasn't supposed to leave us already; I needed her here to keep this family together. Life just wasn't the same; everything was falling apart before my eyes.

I got off my bed and picked up the pillow. Replacing it I decided to get ready for the day. After what had just gone down, I'd need all the strength to still hold my head up high and make it on to the next day. Grabbing some extra clothes, I made my way to the bathroom across the hallway from my room.

With a sigh of relief, I let the water run over me, giving me peace for at least a little bit. Why was life so hard? Why couldn't I just walk out that door and never come back? It was like that stupid bear from The Yearling was the depression, grief, and anger of my mothers death, and the sow that it killed is like my family and how we are being ripped apart, little by little until only our blood ties kept us together. My tears of pain and sorrow mixed with the water cascading over my body. How had it come to this?

My body slid against the wall of the shower until I was sobbing into my knees with the lukewarm water now pouring over the top of my head. No one would come to check up on me. No one would come to my rescue and mend this family back together. We were ripped apart and soon I will be gone forever and once that happens I have no faith in this family going back to the happiness it used to be at. We are way past the point of no return.

I button my jeans and pulled my paisley yellow tee shirt over my head. Today was like none other where I had to go and be by myself, anyway from everyone else. That must be why my father bought such a huge house. He said it had been abandoned and that no one had been inside for years and that was why the price was so cheap.

To keep my hair from drenching my shirt because it was still wet from my shower, I tied it up into a bun. Bare foot and ready, I walked out of the bathroom to start my search away from any living creature. I could still hear the vacuum, closer now, on the second floor. Because of this, I decided to start on the first floor.

I made my way to the grand stairwell and only glanced back once at my brother's door where some hard metal was blaring from. His taste in music was so diverse. It meant he was in a poor mood though to be listening to that. Sighing, I turned to look forward with my head held high and make my way down the stairs to the first floor. The piano hadn't been touched since our first day here, but I didn't stop to gaze at it, I kept on walking to reach the hallway behind the pillars holding the stairs up.

It was long and wide, seemingly going on forever. Although, there wasn't even that many doors. Glancing behind me to the end of the hall, I noticed some double doors that didn't seem to be completely closed. It was like this house was beckoning me to search them. Stepping toward it, I reached my hand out to push the door open.

My eyes widened at the sight before me. Now _this_ was a true get away from the normal activities of any other day. In front of me was a ballroom of sorts. Before I could even enter the room though, I had to walk down a small set of steps to reach the actual floor, making the room appear bigger then it actually was. The tiled floor just begged me to dance around on it. If only I had my heels and boom box, I could put all those lessons mother gave me of ballroom dancing into action.

Without a second thought I turned around and raced all the way up to my room to look for my dress that I wore for last years prom and my ihome. This would be like a little vay cay away from the dramas that just happened. Who wouldn't take this opportunity to dress up and break free? Plus, it wasn't like anyone would see her? Sota was confined to his room and Father was cleaning the west side of the house. There is no possible way he would get this far today.

I carried my ihome in one hand and my clear heels in the other quickly down the stairs and to the ball room. Pushing open the door again, this time with my shoulder I briskly walked down the stairs and to the cold tiles of the ballroom floor. Setting things up against right wall I started a ballet as I put on the clear strapped, rhinestoned, heels. They went perfectly with my shimmering lavender dress. It shinned in the light when ever I moved and the straps were a lacy material with rhinestones that only covered the tops of my shoulders. It was a gorgeous dress that bunched together under the bust line and hugged my stomach until my hips where it fanned out. When I spun, which was the fun part, the skirt twirled out like a tutu almost. It was entertaining to say the least.

Tapping my heels to make sure they were in place I moved farther out into the floor. My eyes closed as I imagined being at a ball. Lifting my right hand, as if I was holding my partners hand, I moved my left arm into a ninety degree angle, which would be like my hand on the partners shoulder. Letting the music flow through me, I took a step backward, counting in my head the rhythm to keep from screwing up.

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

I counted the steps in my head as I let the music guide me. As the girl, the men were supposed to guide me around the dance floor, but I'm by myself so it seems I must pretend. Dancing around the room, I started to imagine that I had a partner, who magically appeared. He was tall and handsome with long silver hair and shining amber eyes with two fuzzy dog ears on the top of his head. Never did I open my eyes, but I could feel it within that he was there guiding me around the dance floor.

_One, two, three_

_One, two, three_

As the steps continued, he twirled me around the dance floor following the rhythm. It was like a dream come true. A smile graced my lips, one that was true and happy. One that has been there in a long time, peaceful and relaxed. My eyes opened slightly to see amber eyes gazing into my green orbs.

I stopped and almost tripped, it was so sudden. My eyes widened in disbelief; it hadn't been my imagination, the tall, dark, and handsome man with the amazing dancing skills was standing in front of me. Blinking a few times, I made sure he truly was there.

He stepped back nervous, fear in his eyes, but a bit of hope seemed to be etched into his expression. I raised my hand as if to touch him, but he took another step backward raising both his hands to his head. Pain, lots of pain clouded his features and the man dropped to his knees. Stepping forward as if to help him, I reached forward, but the weirdest thing possible happened. He disappeared into thin air. Like it really had just been me seeing things, but I was so sure of it. My hands in his felt so real, my softer inside of his rough, calloused fingers.

Not turning around or taking my eyes off of the spot where the man had disappeared, I walked backward to my still playing ihome. When I reached it, I finally unglued my eyes and shut down the device, before heading back up to my room.

Once there, I changed back into my original clothes and sat at my desk, gazing at the garden. Sighing, I rested my head in my hands. Was he the person who resided in the attic? Was he even real? He must be, it felt real. Was he the one who took mom's picture? Why?

My head hurt from all the questions and I finally gave up and crashed on my bed, pulling The Yearling back out of the bookcase to continue the torture.

**End Chapter Three**

**3,300 words**

**AN: please don't be upset with me for the siblings fight, I promise you it will get better, just give it time, you will enjoy it. PROMISE!**

**Please please review. It really makes my day when I check my email at during school to see reviews. It makes me what to write more for you guys!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I swear every Tuesday through Friday I do not have a spare moment to even think about writing. So instead of writing a paper for journalism I wrote this for you guys! **

**Chapter four**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling debating whether or not I wanted to actually get out of my warm cocoon. The sun had been up for quite some time already, making it around ten o'clock. Getting bored of just sitting in my bed and definitely not wanting to read more of The Yearling, I threw back the covers and scramble to stand on the chilly wooden floor. Looking for my pink fluffy slippers, I located them under the skirt around my mattress.

Going to my door, I walked out into the quiet empty hallway. My feet slid like they were on skates to the main staircase, where I descended to the first floor and easily found my way to the back hallway. Walking to the ballroom, I glanced inside half hoping to see him dancing around and the other half hoping this was all in my mind. Shaking my head, I moved on to the next door. Back here there were only three doors and a stairway at the very far end, probably leading up to the second floor.

My heart pounded nervously as I reached for the doorknob. I had no clue what would lie behind it. Maybe I would get to see him again, or maybe I would find some deep dark secret of the past owner. Twisting it slowly, I tried to calm my nervous, which somehow got me more nervous and excited to see what was behind the door. Pulling open the door, I stared blankly at the sheets upon sheets that were stacked inside of the closet. Huffing angrily I shut the door and on to the double doors a bit down the hall.

It was much more elegant, with scroll carvings engraved into the wood and shining gold doorknobs. This time without hesitation, I threw open both doors and my eyes widened in wonder. In front of me was an immense library, where each wall was completely covered with books. As I gazed around, I could stop from gawking at my little piece of heaven. There was a long oak table in the middle of the room, which could sit five people on each side and one on each end. Also, there were sets of chairs and little coffee tables stashed around the room for a variety of choices on where someone would like to sit on any given day. The far wall was actually all glass with an outstanding view of the whole left side of the backyard's garden. In the library it was not only one floor, but two, with a spiral steel staircase that led up to the second floor by the window.

Walking over toward the staircase, I pressed my hands against the glass to gaze outside at the shrubs, flowers, statues, and the large fountain in the middle. Admiring the house, I thought about my mom and how much happier we would be if she was still here with us. I would be able to here her laugh again at something stupid my brother said without realizing it. Or, we could spend a relaxing day talking about books that we have read lately as we painted our nails.

Above me there was a loud thud and I sprang back from the window in surprise. At the sound of footsteps, I turned and raced up the staircase as fast as I could, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man from yesterday. Reaching the second floor I looked around seeing a red blur out of the corner of my eye. Running toward the set of doors on the other side of the room where I saw the movement, I raced out in to the hallway. I was panting from all the sudden exercise I normally would have been prepared for. My brows furrowed in confusion; the hallway was completely empty. Not a soul in sight in either direction. Without a doubt, I was sure they had come this way.

My shoulders slumped in defeat as I slid back to my room on the opposite side of the hallway. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks and turned back to the library door. I pressed my lips together in thought and looked at the set of double doors and across the hallway. It could be possible. Nodding slightly, I came to the conclusion that the other day when I first saw someone walk across the hallway, he had come from the library. The answer was that he liked to read. As if I was an imbecile, I shook my head and walked swiftly back into the library to investigate further.

On the floor, at the opposite end of the room, was a hardcover book that had landed with its pages bent under it. With a sigh of carelessness I picked up the precious book and turned it over so I could read the cover. The Yearling stared at me, and I at it in disbelief. Why would he look at this book? Deep in thought I replaced the book in an empty spot on the shelf in front of me.

I returned to the hall and debated whether or not to continue my search, but I decided not to. Instead, I walked to my room and stared at my closed door. My hand stilled on the handle. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to open the door. My eyes trailed across the wall to the attic door. Truth be told I really wanted to see that man again. It was enticing and mystifying.

My hand dropped from the doorknob and I took the few steps to the attic stairs. I opened the door and started up the stairs, running my hands up the side walls until I reached the top. There I noticed the bed was neatly made, unlike before. I walked over to the bay window and sat down, letting the sun light warm my skin. Wasn't there an easier way to find this guy? Seriously, can't I just be like come out and face me?

Getting frustrated, I picked up a throw pillow and set it in my lap. "Where are you?" I whispered looking out the window. My black hair slid from behind my ears and in front of my face. A moving object caught my eye from outside. I assumed it was a ladybug with the red shimmer. Sighing, I glanced up to see that it wasn't a bug, but the image of my frustration. There he was!

My hands shot up to press against the glass as my face drew closer to squint to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. "Is that really you?" Suddenly, he stopped behind a waist high shrub and turned. It was as if he was making eye contact with me. His amber eyes were searing into mine, trying to tell something. For a moment, time seemed to stop and my heart pounded in my ears. "I want to get to know you."

His gaze, from afar, seemed to change to confusion. I watched as his lips moved as if forming the word 'why.'

"Because I'm all alone, like some one searching through the dark for a way out with no way out," my voice was hollow and nervous. "Looking for a way out of the darkness." A small smile grazed his lips and he walked out of side behind a tree. He didn't reappear on the other side and I sat by myself wondering if I would ever know what that smile meant.

1,257 words

**End Chapter Four**

**AN: sorry it was so short! It was very difficult to write this chapter with my family watching Step Brothers in the background. Total opposite emotions conflicting, AWWW, so difficult, but I hope it had a good outcome. **

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to dedicate this story to a wonderful girl who deserved everything beautiful in life. Abby died Friday night, she had been sick for a very long time. I did not know her very well, but she went to my school and I do know that she was a great person. She will always be remembered and I hope she is in a better and happier place. **

Chapter Five

"_A clear space opened at the creeks bank. Jody saw a vast black shapeless form break through,"_ I read a loud to no one in particular. I sighed and replaced the bookmark into page 37. Replacing the book onto a shelf of the bookcase, I rolled off the bed and stretched out my muscles. The young boy in The Yearling had caught his first glimpse of the bear in the novel, Old Slewfoot. It was shapeless, blurry, unclear, and dark.

It was Friday afternoon, and the week had flown by quickly. Everyday after school, I'd finish my homework as I patiently waited for my father who was late. My brother and I had not talked much since our argument, but we were civil, like Father was to us. Distanced.

Today, I sat in my room, wearing my sweatpants and comfy tee shirt, waiting for something big to happen, something mysterious. All week long I had been waiting for him to reappear again. I wanted meet him, wanted to hear his voice, and more then anything I wanted to get to know him. My soul yearned for some sort of contact with him, to find out what was in his head.

A cry of laughter shook me from my train of thought, and I found myself staring out into the dimly lit garden searching for something only I could see. Sota had made friends in school that he'd invited over for the night. The teenagers decided to roam the house and spook each other senseless. It was quite humorless to listen to, but it filled my heart with joy and pain to see him enjoying himself. Joy because he was happy for at least a little bit in the young boys company, but pain because I could not join them in their happiness.

Deciding that I had had enough of being cooped up in my room I opened the door and step out into the hallway. Almost instantly I was bumped by a red headed boy about half my height. He straightened and looked at me nervously.

"Sorry," he said quietly, backing up slightly.

"It's alright," I gave him a reassuring smile that really held no true emotions. "I'm Sota's sister, Kagome; it's nice to meet you."

"My names Shippo," he returned my smile, as if dubbing me safe.

"Have fun," I ushered him on and he ran to catch up with the group.

Sighing, I walked to the attic door and lightly ran my fingers against the wood, like my hope and prayer to see him again would be reached from my thoughts alone. Slowly my fingers trailed down to the brass doorknob. I twisted it until I could pull the door open. My motions were so slow that every move I made had a deliberate meaning. Pulling it open, I stepped inside and reached my arm up to pull the string down. Light spread quickly to every inch of my surroundings. I closed the door behind me as I took the first step.

Running footsteps rushed past the attic door as I climbed upward. My fingers trailed across the boards of the walls until I reached the top and glanced around. It was as if that he was only here to tempt me and now I was left alone again. This time though, without my brother's help. I was completely alone reaching into the dark corners of my mind. I feared that no one was going to save this time.

Walking to the bay window, I took my usual spot staring out at the garden with a throw pillow in my lap and my hands against the window. The sun slowly sank below the horizon, letting the yellows, oranges, reds, and black mix, leaving the glittering diamonds above to leisurely appear above the blend of colors. A sigh slipped past my lips, fogging the window slightly.

"You know, you're leaving finger prints," a husky voice sounded from behind me, toward the set of chairs. I turned around to see the room completely empty. Not a soul was around.

"Excuse me?" I got up from the bay window and walked toward the steps. Maybe it was one of Sota's friends, hiding out on the stairs. There wasn't anyone there. Biting my lip slightly I turned back around to scan the room again.

"You need to clean the glass," I heard the voice say; it was loud and clear now. The voice came from near the bed this time. "When you sit there, you always press you hands against the window. It's smudged now." It wasn't possible that the voice was one of Sota's friends; none of them had hit puberty yet. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. Opening them, I noticed a hazy outline sitting on the bed. It was a fuzzy black, like it was pixilated.

My heart started to beat faster at my excitement that he was really here. "Why can't I see you clearly?" I sat down on the bay window facing the bed.

"Maybe because you've been trying too hard," he told me. "It's one of those things that just happen, you can't force it."

"So, if I relax and ease the thought out of my mind, I will be able to see you?" I questioned him, leaning against the window. My eyes closed thinking of what to do.

"That could work," he said with a tone saying he didn't care either way. "Not everyone can see me, keep in mind."

"But I've seen you before now," I reminded him, trying to focus on the conversation. I opened my eyes, looking out the window and not at the bed. "I even danced with you."

No remark came from the bed and I turned to see his amber eyes gazing into mine. A smile broke out on my face. Something that seemed so awkward compared to my usual expressions. His features were completely emotionless as he stared at me. "I'm gonna guess that you can see me now." I nodded slightly.

"What's your name?" My smile faded down to a contented up lift of the edges of my lips.

"Inuyasha," he looked away from me and all I wanted to do was jump in front of him and ask a billion different questions.

"Was it you who took my mother's picture from my room?" I questioned biting my lip. My fingers fidgeted in my lap.

"What is it with these questions, damn woman," he rolled his eyes at the wall in front of him.

"Just answer my question," I narrowed my eyes at him and jumped up from the window seat to bounce on the end of the bed next to him, barely missing his legs, which were hanging over the side of the bed.

"I thought it was you," he said under his breath, I barely caught it but what he said made my cheeks warm with a blush. "She looked so much like you." The fact that what he said was completely true almost made me want to cry. "Where is she anyways?"

"…She died," I whispered quietly. "That's why we moved here."

"Oh jeeze," his eyes moved to look at me, an apology clear in the depths of his amber eyes. "Is that why your family is basically walking around lifeless?"

"Basically," I closed my eyes, swallowing the pain, locking it up inside me.

"You know, there is still a chance to live," his hand grabbed mine. I could feel his fingers wrap around mine and lightly squeeze in reassurance.

"From what experience are you saying this?" I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm dead, what other experience would I need?" he shot back at me. I realize he is not the nicest person in the universe. A bit rude, to be honest. Although, he did have a point about being dead; he looked so young.

I stood up to stretch my legs and clear my head a bit, it had started to become fuzzy and my actions uncontrollable. Grabbing a pillow, I sat on the window seat with my legs stretched out in front of me. "So if you're dead, why haven't you moved on?"

"You think I know the answer to that?" he glared at me and it was easy to tell that he meant no real harm. "If I did know, I'm pretty damn sure I wouldn't be stuck here with you interrogating me."

"Sorry, I'm just curious," I shrugged. "You're really the only person I've talked to in a while." A small creak came from the bottom of the steps and we immediately stopped talking. Footsteps worked their way up and my brother appeared in front of us. My smile died quicker then anyone could imagine. We stared at one another for a long period of time. Both of us were emotionless and unmoving.

"Who were you talking to?" he questioned and looked around the room. He must not be able to see Inuyasha because his gaze never stopped on the bed.

"Sango," I told him without a second thought and turned my head to gaze out my window. Sadness consumed my soul as I watched the fountain spray water into the air.

"Oh," he said and it didn't sound like he actually believed me. He probably thinks I'm hiding some guy under the bed. "My friends and I are going out to some restaurant with Dad. He told me to come see if you had any desire to tag along."

"I will be alright by myself," my tone was sharp and my feelings were hurt that he hadn't wanted me to go, but that dad made him ask." I heard his footsteps retreating down the stairs. My lips pressed together as I heard the attic door shut.

"What ever happened between the two of you-" Inuyasha started, but I turned to glare at him and immediately he stopped talking.

"I don't want to hear it," I snapped at him.

"You need to confront your problems sometime," he told me and his features were so serious. The set of his jaw, the way his lips were pressed together, and the way his eyes burned with such intensity that it made my heart clench. "I'm not saying go and do it now, but the both of you are running for cover and wimpin' out on this fight."

"Please Inuyasha," I whispered closing my eyes.

"Alright, tell me about…" a grunting noise came from the bed and my eyes snapped open to see him holding his head in his hands. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched tightly together like he was in extreme pain. Nervous and scared I got up quickly and sat next to him. My hand rested on his back, trying to sooth him. He rocked back and forth for a moment.

His body started to disappear and I called his name softly hoping he would stay. It didn't work and I was left sitting in the attic by myself wondering what had just happened. That was the second time this had happened and I was utterly confused.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered to the air and rested my back against the wall. Where did he go? When would I see him again? Was he alright? This concerned me greatly. Was it possible for ghosts to even have headaches? Agitated, I huffed my way down the stairs and back to my room.

Opening the door, I almost screamed bloody murder. Sitting on the edge of my bed with his hands still clutching his head, was an equally confused Inuyasha. "What the fuck!?" I yelled and to be completely honest I don't swear, but this called for it.

His eyes were wide and scared as he looked around at his surroundings. "What just happened?" he asked breathing deeply. His hands slowly slid down his face to grab his knees, trying to calm himself.

"You tell me," I breathed and sat at my vanity to stare at him.

"I get these headaches all the time," his eyes were closed as if he was concentrating deeply on steadying himself. "It's like my head is being split open and then I disappear. When I come back it's like I'm wondering around this house until my next big headache. No one can see me, no one can hear me, I'm completely left alone in the dark."

"I'm hear now, and I can see and hear you," I told him and he slowly opened his eyes to gaze at me with sadness etched into his features. "I will join you in this darkness, because I'm all alone too. No one listens to me or sees me any more in this house. It's like we are even family anymore."

"That's not true," he told me in a whisper. "You're father had your brother invite you to dinner."

"If only you could see his eyes when he looks at me," I told him looking away trying not to cry. Turning around I grabbed my mom's picture. My fingers ran over the image. Imagining I could really feel her hair or hold her hand. "He doesn't really see me."

"Make him," Inuyasha said. "You're worth seeing." I looked up from Mother's picture.

"Would you… like to spend the night? We could stay up tonight," I asked him. "I was only gonna read The Yearling."

"You can read it to me," he suggested and I replaced mom's picture before grabbing the book and settling onto one side of the bed with Inuyasha next to me. I read to him the rest of the night about the bear and the dogs and Jody's father's gun backfiring on him and the boy's losing the bear. It turned out to be a very eventful night that I won't forget.

**End Chapter Five**

**2,304 words**

**AN: I'm very sorry if the characters are off. I hope you still liked it. Twists and turns, what's going on?**

**Please review or I will stop updating. So tragic…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope you guys enjoy this!!!**

**Chapter six  
**Saturday morning the sun's warmth hit my face, making my eyes squeeze shut. Rolling over I tried to hide from the rays of light. My eyes shot open at the sound of something hard hitting the floor. Completely confused, I looked around for the source of the noise. On my wood flooring laid The Yearling and I reached out to pick it up and straighten its pages.

Then the memories of the night before registered in my mind. A small smile appeared on my face. I had finally met the ghoul of the house. The rude, sarcastic, egotistic, caring, thoughtful, and intriguing ghost of a man that roams this house. He had spent the night listening to me read, with snide remarks about the young boy and his father falsely trading the Forresters a hunting dog for a gun to kill the bear that got away. There was one verse that I remember quite well. It was about one of the black children of the Forresters, keeping in mind that the book was set along time ago.

"_The humped and twisted body moved in a series of contortions, like a wounded ape. Fodder-wing lifted his walking stick and waved it. Jody ran to meet him. Fodder-wing's face was luminous…A sense of pleasure came over Jody that he felt with no one else. His friend's body was no more unnatural to him than the body of a chameleon or a 'possum." _

Something that was broken could have an inter beauty and could come together, making something better, like friendship. If only that could happen with me. I place the book on the shelf and got out of bed. I stretched my arms above my head, sighing when I felt the muscles pop.

Deciding not to change from my sweats and a tank top, I ventured out into the hall after I had slipped on my slippers. The sun's shadow lit the floor where it came in from the window at the end of the hallway. My eye lids sagged from the lack of sleep. Shuffling down the stairs, I made my way to the kitchen.

Everything seemed like routine, take out the frying pan, turn on the oven, put some butter in the pan, crack the eggs, add some mild, and stir. Adding some cheese and ham into the mix, I folded my eggs with expertise. Omelets are my specialty. Putting a hand over my mouth as I yawned, I grabbed a paper plate and slid my egg on to it. If only I had some bacon or toast. On my way to the counter, I snatched a fork out of a drawer. The smell was amazing and I couldn't wait to stuff it all in my mouth.

"That looks yummy."

I dropped my fork and nearly screamed my head off, but the yell was caught in my throat when I saw who it was. Calmly I picked my fork back up. "Good morning Sota," I said to him as he walked by me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grab a bowl and walk over to the cabinet. I didn't see what he grabbed, but I knew it was Captain Crunch, I know my brother well.

He set his bowl in front of the seat two down from my own and the clang of his cereal rang through the kitchen. Sota set the box next to his bowl and grabbed the jug of milk. The air was stiff and tense as neither of us spoke.

'_Talk to him…' _

A voice went through my mind; it wasn't mine that was for sure, it sounded more like Inuyasha than anything. Before I knew it my omelet was gone and I stood from my high top stool. Strolling over to the garbage, I folded my paper plate and dropped it into the metal can. Without wasting another minute, I quickly left and instead of going to my room, I went to the library.

The room was so wide and open. So relaxing and carefree. I inhaled a deep breath as I walked among the sets of furniture. As if it was meant to be, I saw a trail of light shine down to a leather chair in the corner of the room. Tilting my head as if critiquing it, I walked closer to inspect it. I settled down in a comfy position, sideways with my legs hanging over one of the arms of the chair and my hands behind my head as I stared up at the ceiling.

My eyes slowly closed as I thought about my brother. Would we ever be like we used to? I missed the way our family used to talk and laugh. Sighing, I started to think about my mother and my heart squeezed in my chest. Life was so hard without her. How I wished for everything to go back to the way things were before all this stuff happened. Now my only friend was a ghost that I had been hunting down and had met last night.

Ever so slowly my brown eyes slid open to gaze at the ceiling that reminded of the Sixteenth Chapel. It was painted with such beautiful artwork, women and men and creatures of all types, as far as the mind could imagine. The details were amazing and the emotion that each figure possessed seemed so real.

'_You're in my chair.'_

I sucked in my breath as his voice shot through my head. It was random and unexpected. For a moment, I was sure that it was just me and I wanted to imagine him here. Then I shook that thought off and decided he was talking to me some how. Where was he though?

"Where are you?" I asked still staring at the ceiling. Somehow I knew he could hear me and in the back of my mind I could see him smirk, like he was planning something. How did that imagine pop into my head?

"Who are you talking to?"

Completely in shock, I knew for a fact that wasn't Inuyasha, I sat up with my eyes widened and stared like a deer caught in headlights at Sota. His eye brows were raised as he approached me from the entrance of the room. I was nervous and caught of guard. What was I supposed to say to that at the last minute? Then my face contorted at realization.

'You! You set me up!' my mind screamed hoping he heard that, but on some level I'm pretty sure he understood.

"I was just thinking about mom," I told him, somewhat staying truthful. I had been thinking about mom and how I had wanted her back. His faced dropped and become stoic. Immediately, I felt bad, but I wouldn't come out to tell him the truth. He'd think I was crazy for sure.

'_Talk to him woman!'_

I'm pretty sure that Sota was giving me a weird look for a reason. I had the sneaking suspicion that it was because of the expressions my face kept contorting to. He gave me a questioning glance before heading to the metal stairs.

"Umm… Sota?" I asked, my voice squeaking a bit at my nervousness. His body stopped, rigid, with his foot on the first step.

"Yeah?" There seemed to be a tiny morsel of hope in his eyes.

"…" I paused looking around, not knowing what to say. "What happened to your friends?" Really? I mentally slapped myself. That was the best I could come up with? Argh, what was wrong with me?

'_Wow…'_

"They are in the ballroom. We spent the night there," he told me, his eyes no longer held the hope that I swear I saw a moment ago. "Some of them are staying tonight too. A few are leaving."

"How many guys did you have over last night?" my interest grew, did he have some sort of mega party that I didn't know about. Did Father know about this?

"There were eight of us," he said calmly. "Dad didn't care." With that he continued up the stairs on his way probably to his room to get something.

"Sota..?" I called, trying to think of a way to make him stay. I missed the way we used to be best friends. How we would always tell each other everything. He stopped, this time on the fourth step. "How many will there be tonight?"

'_You're pathetic.'_

"Three," he said as he continued walking, trailing his hand on the steel railing, until I could no longer see him.

"I am not pathetic," I mumbled to myself and I vaguely heard snide laughter in the back of my mind. Huffing, I tried to ignore him by standing up and reading every book title in the library until he went away.

The brass door knob twisted slowly underneath my fingers. Dusk was breaking as the sun started to sink under the horizon. I climbed the stairs to see an empty room. Deep inside of me I knew that it wouldn't be long until Inuyasha was back. There was no doubt that he was going to bug me about Sota. That is why I brought up, The Yearling.

Sitting on the bay window, I stared out at the red streaks of light. A light pressure in the back of my mind and the feeling of being watched notified me that I wasn't alone.

"You know, you really don't need to just stand there and stare at me," I said and a moment later I heard the bed next to me creak under a person's weight.

"And you need to learn how to make conversation that is not pathetic," Inuyasha shot back, a goofy smile plastered on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you hiding?" something wasn't right. The air was sizzling with an unknown plan hanging in the air.

"Nothing," he held up his hands in defense, lying back on his elbows. That grin still in place, not moving an inch. "It was like watching a B movie. 'Don't leave me George! I need you to survive… but I can't tell you that because I'm too embarrassed of my feelings and don't know if you would ever return my feelings when deep down I know that you truly do!!'" He fell back to throw his arms toward the ceiling, fake crying, and yelling in a horrible girly voice.

I couldn't keep the giggle from escaping, which egged him on to continue. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and threw The Yearling at him. The book nailed him in the face and he yelped in surprise.

"Hey!" he scolded me and I held my hand over my face to hide my giggling.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I rushed on. "How about I read more of the book to you?" Inuyasha said something under his breath and I leaned closer to hear him. "What was that?"

"I said, 'fine, what ever,'" he snapped at me. I noticed his cheeks were a light shade of pink in embarrassment. He grabbed the book from behind his head and reached his arm out to hand the book to me.

My hand reached out to take it, a few inches away, when the attic door slammed open and my body stilled listening to the quick foot steps. Sota reached the top of the stairs, but stopped dead in his tracks huffing and puffing, with his eyes wide open. For a moment no one moved and Sota's eyes never left the book. I noticed this and snatched the book for Inuyasha's hand, as if I had been holding it the whole time. His eyes trailed from the book now in my hand to Inuyasha lying on the bed. I glanced that way and noticed Inuyasha looking very nervous, his jaw was clenched tight and his eyes seemed a bit scared and uneasy, but trying to stay tough.

"Sota…" I said slowly, wanting this moment to end and not knowing where to go from here.

"Later you will have to tell me about the dark hazy figure laying on the bed that was holding the book when I came up here," he looked at me. "Don't try to tell you were holding it, I know what I saw." His eyes trailed back to the man now fidgeting on the cot. "I know what I see and that is not normal."

"I can explain," I said quickly, more nervous as the seconds ticked by, seeming like hours.

"Later," his gaze snapped to make eye contact with me. His eyes were serious, scared, and miserable. "Right now, Father is passed out at the bottom of the stairs drunk. He fell backwards after coming home from somewhere and I can't move him by myself. I don't want my friends to walk around and find him like that. If Father found out, he'd become even more dead inside by humiliation."

Immediately, I jumped to my feet and set the book on bay window. I let Sota lead the way out of the act, forgetting about Inuyasha for the moment. Father was in serious need. Running down the hall to the main stairway, I saw his body sprawled next to the piano.

"Where should we put him?" Sota asked me, grabbing one arm and I grabbed the other. We attempted to hoist him up, but my father is not a small man. I could feel my brother next to me stumble under his weight.

"Let's take him to the day room on the other side of the dining room," I breathed out.

"Here kid," I heard what sounded like Inuyasha's voice. Out of no where the weight of my father's body loosened a bit and I saw Sota run forward to open the doors in front of us. Inuyasha must be helping me carry my father to a secure place.

I slumped down on the floor after we laid Father on the white couch. My breathing was labored and I looked up to see Inuyasha gazing down at me with a pained look. Sota was in the doorway behind Inuyasha, looking rather confused as he shuffled his feet back and forth.

"Thank you Inuyasha," I said staring into his amber eyes.

"Whatever," he glanced away and pressed his lips together as if unsure what to do next.

"What's wrong?" I asked him narrowing my eyes in a questioning expression. I pushed myself off the floor to stand in front of him with my hands on my hips waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Nothing," he said quietly, not looking me in the eyes. "It's just that, your relationship with your father… is seems kinda familiar to me. Like I'm reliving my own life." I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say. "You know that you can fix this, right?"

"No, it's unfixable, the pain is way too deep to be mended," I tried to explain but he shook his head in denial. "It's not possible Inuyasha… Inuyasha!" He fell to the floor at my feet and clutched his head in pain. I bent down and placed my hands on his shoulders. His form slowly disappeared and I slumped back.

"What just happened?" my head shot up as I remembered that Sota was still in the room watching everything. "I am so confused."

"What do you mean? You saw what just happened," I said to him, drawing my knees to my chest and staring him in the eyes. "You're in the same boat that I am in."

"I don't think so… " he side glanced to the sides a bit, as if thinking how to word his next sentence. "I can't really see this person. When you were just talking to them… Inuyasha? I can't hear them. All I see is a fuzzy dark figure. I can make out the movements and gestures, and deep down I have these feelings as if I _know_ what he's saying. This is a bit creepy and I deserve an explanation."

A booming voice echoes through the house calling my brother's name. It was his friends searching for him.

"Tomorrow," I told him. "Tonight though, don't mention any of this, just say I needed your help …moving something. I will explain tomorrow." He seemed to reluctantly agree and ran off to find his friends.

For me… I stayed with my father. Every so often I would leave to get a wet cloth the set against the growing bump from where he fell from the stairs and a glass of water for when ever he randomly woke up thirsty.

On the small table to the side of the couch, I set a tall glass of ice water and a few Advil for when he fully woke with a hangover. Waiting for him to wake up, I sat in the room next to this, not the dining room, but the other side, the Billiard room. A chair was set up so I could sit against a wall and see through the door frame and still see the back of the couch. I sat here so that when my father woke, he wouldn't be put into an awkward position to explain what he did last night, even if he remembered.

The sun started to rise and a rustling noise woke me from my chair and glanced over to see the back of my father's head. One hand ran through his thick dark brown hair. The other held the glass of water, now half full.

"Kaori… I saw you tonight taking care of me," I heard my father say. Kaori is my mother and the thought of her makes me what to cry. "Why have you left me alone? I can't take care of them without you? You don't understand how painful this is for me." He set the glass down and ran both of his palms over his face, before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. "If only you could see the way they look at me with disappointment. I'm not you; I can't fill your shoes like they need me to." A sob choked my father's speech and I couldn't watch.

Turning from the sight I went the back way to get to my room. There I crawled under my covers and cried into my pillow until I had no tears left with in my soul and I fell asleep thinking of all the reasons why I loved my father for who he was and not what he should become because mom is not with us anymore.

**3,103 words**

**End Chapter Six**

**AN: I'm sorry my chapters really aren't the longest, but i serisouly have NO time to write anything. I try to please you. Sorry again if i accidently forget to switch over the names. i fixed the one in the last chapter within the last paragraph (thank you for telling me, you know who you are, wonderful reviewer) oh dang, i'm half asleep finishing this for you guys. i hope it was good! heehee**

**Please review, i work over time for you guys, i deserve it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Mentally, I was awake. Physically, I was dead to the world. Lying on my side, I hoped for sleep to consume me again as the minutes turned into hours. My eyes were crusted over from all my tears the night before. Every tear filled with so much love and depression that it always made the waterfall of emotions start up again at the thought of the night before. Inuyasha had showed up an hour or so ago to try and get me out of bed. Vaguely I remember him saying it was noon. The clouds kept rolling in keeping the sun from shining on my face and forcing me to get out of my bed.

The squeak of the hinges on my door made me realize someone was in my room and I rolled over so my face was buried in my pillows. The left side of my bed sagged under the weight of another body sitting on the side of the bed. Nervousness gnawed at the edges of the silence that filled the room.

"Hey…" Sota's voice flitted through my ears. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't move or speak. Just laid there, listening to my own breathing. Eventually, I would have to explain Inuyasha to him. I'm hoping eventually wouldn't come too soon. "It's two o'clock," Sota sounded quite nervous and I'm sure his fingers fidgeting in his lap. "Would you like to talk about last night?"

My chest tightened from the pain of the night before. I knew he meant Inuyasha but I purely thought of Father crying into his hands. A new wave of pain washed over me and I felt my bottom lip tremble and my throat tighten. With every ounce of strength in me, I fought the urge to cry.

"I mean about Inuyasha?" he questioned. My body started to shake as I remembered Inuyasha helping me carry my father into the day room. The tears I had attempted to hold back sprang forth, soaking my navy blue pillowcase. I sucked in a breath of surprise in the middle of my onslaught of tears when I felt my brother's hand rub my back in a soothing manner. The strange show of kindness from my brother made the sobs that came out seem even harsher then before.

"Kagome, it's alright," his voice was calm and gentle. "Everything will be alright."

"You don't understand," I cried into my pillow. "He thought mom was helping him last night, but it was me. I look so much like her to the point where he can't tell the difference anymore."

"You can't rush him Kag," Sota said softly. "This is a hard time for all of us. Especially for Father because they spent everyday together for nearly thirty years, and now she's gone and he doesn't know what to do with his life. I know it's difficult, but he needs time."

"He won't even look at me," I breathed heavily, trying to control my crying. My eye lids felt heavy from the fresh tears that I cried.

"Give him time," Sota echoed. "You know as well as I do, this is hard to deal with." I stayed silent, not certain what to say in response to that. The bed sprang back as Sota stood. "How about you clean up and find me in the library in an hour?"

"Aren't your friends here?" I asked in confusion.

"They left around one," he started for the door, twisted it opened and stopped in the threshold. "The other day, when we got into a big argument, I never meant any of the things I said. I'm really sorry Kagome, it was all said in anger and I know you would never do anything with someone like the way I accused you of doing." With that said he quickly left, leaving me in the silence of my room completely stunned, shocked, and surprised.

**Later ------------------------------------------------**

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked me as he lay on my dark blue sheets and I brushed my hair at my vanity.

"What do you mean?" I pulled my silver handled brush, which matched Inuyasha's hair, through the silk strands of my black midnight locks. "Tell him the truth, what else can I do?" I rolled my eyes as if it was an obvious statement.

"I meant about your brother's apology," Inuyasha sat up to rest his weight on his elbows. I stared at him intensely through the mirror.

"What about it?" I set my brush down and looked at him through the mirror, this time completely serious with undivided attention. Then I gave up and my expression turned to boredom.

"So, you're just going to act like nothing happened?" Inuyasha glared at me and I turned around to face him from my spot.

"What am I supposed to do? Act all happy like nothing happened? Sorry, I don't work like that," I told him, letting my anger get the best of me. "You've known me for a few days and now you're telling me how I should act. I don't think so." Inuyasha's face became emotionless as he stared at me, not saying a word. It wasn't hard to tell that I had really hit a sensitive nerve, but he had no right to tell me what to do.

"Okay," Inuyasha said softly and fell back on my bed. "You deal with your drama all by your self." I blinked a few times from confusion. That was it? He gave up on our argument that easily? I was completely speechless. Scrunching my forehead in confusion, I turned back to brushing my hair until it was perfectly soft.

When I was satisfied, I replaced my brush in the door and stood. I noticed that Inuyasha was staying silent for some reason and I ignored him until he decided to be more mature. Shrugging, I slipped on my fluffy slippers and threw on my baggy Arizona State sweatshirt before I exited my room with Inuyasha on my heels. We walked quietly together to the library door on the second floor. There he let me enter first and lead the way to the steel steps to the first floor.

Sota was sitting at the long oak table with a novel laid out in front of him and a lamp in the middle of the table was shining on the words of the page. He glanced up as we made our way closer to him and he replaced his book mark, pushing the red hard cover book to the side. Approaching him, I sat on the opposite side of the table. Inuyasha on the other hand went off to relax on the couch. Sitting down, I watched my brother's gaze follow Inuyasha's shape across the room until he settled down.

"Hello Sota," I folded my hands together in front of me, business like. "We have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

"I guess," Sota rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. He still needed that hair cut. "Who is he?" His head tilted in Inuyasha's direction and I heard a snort echo through the room and I couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on my face.

"That would be Inuyasha," I explained to him. "I truly don't know much about him. What would you like to know exactly?" I rolled my shoulders uneasily, unsure of what to say to such a generic question.

"What is he?" Sota asked quietly, as if trying to keep Inuyasha out of our conversation. It was kind of cute actually.

"Inuyasha, why don't you come over here and help me answer these questions," I beckoned the man closer. It was difficult, but the reluctant ghost hobbled over to have a seat next to me. "Would you like to answer these questions?"

"What do you think I am?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the child in front of him. He slumped back in the chair and folded his arms across his red sweater clad chest.

"He's a ghost," I told my brother with small glare at the guy next to me, hoping he would cooperate more. He was tense and had this tough guy routine that was ridiculously stupid.

Slowly, Sota nodded as if he didn't know exactly what to say. "How did you meet him?"

"Not quite sure how to answer that," I placed a hand on my chin as if in deep though. "Well, to be honest, we kinda just kept running into each other." I turned to look at the silver haired man next to me. "How would you explain it, Inuyasha?"

"I don't know," he looked away from the conversation and I elbowed him. With a small help and quick rubbing movements over his 'wounded area,' Inuyasha paid more attention. "We were somehow attracted spiritually to one another and it just seemed like I was meant to be around this family." I smiled at this for some reason and repeated the message back to Sota, who nodded once again.

"Can you see him?" Sota inquired squinting questionably at Inuyasha's shape.

"Yeah, I can see him clearly," I said looked at Inuyasha who stared out of the windows. "His long silver hair, his cute fuzzy doggy ears, his amber eyes, his pale skin, and even his old fashion taste in clothing." Inuyasha glared at me for a moment before relaxing again and stared out at the garden.

"All I see is a fuzzy outline," Sota said and I tilted my head in thought. "Why can't I see him clearly?"

"Some people just can't see me," Inuyasha muttered and I relayed this to my brother.

Inside my pocket, my phone started buzzing and I jumped slightly in my chair and pulled the blue piece of electronic goodness out of the depths of my pant pocket. Standing up, I exited the library to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said leaning against the hallway wall outside the library. A scream on the other end made me pull the phone a feet away from my ear, before replacing it back to listen to the caller.

"You wouldn't believe what my boyfriend is doing for me?!" a woman screamed. At once I recognized the voice to be Sango. "In one week, I will get to hug you again!" I almost dropped the phone, but instead I screamed. Almost instantly, Inuyasha and Sota were next to me with concern etched into their features, but I ignored them and kept screaming. "I know! This will be amazing!"

"You! Me!" And I shrieked again. This was the most emotion I had had in at least three months.

"Count it, one week from today; I will be at your front door with my boyfriend and my little brother," she laughed in my ear and closed my eyes and let the big smile on face stay in place. "Each of us with a suitcase in hand, we will be there for, hear me, two whole, entire weeks!" Once again we broke out into squeals of glee. "We will get to spend Christmas and New Years together!"

"Holy shit," Sota said, wide eyed and a bit scared as he watched me parade around randomly screaming. Surprisingly enough, Father never ventured down to see what was going on.

"Agreed," Inuyasha nodded and stared at me with his jaw hanging opened.

"Okay, but I got to go!" Sango squealed again and we parted, hanging up.

I turned to look at the boys, both staring at me dumbstruck. Raising my eyebrows, I gave them questioning looks. "What?" Then I couldn't hold it in any longer and I started screaming again and I embraced Sota. A moment later I let go and launched myself at Inuyasha, who caught me easily and held me as my feet were off the ground and my arms around my waist.

"You have no idea how incredibly scary that looks," Sota whispered turning to watch back into the library. "My sister floating in mid air."

"My best friend is coming for two weeks!" I squealed quieter this time. Sota reappeared immediately then. "With Kohaku!" At that Sota did a small air pump and cheered at seeing his own best friend. I placed my feet back on the floor, but kept my arms around Inuyasha's next. My blood pumped faster from all the excitement that it took me a moment to realize that I was pressed against Inuyasha, his arms around my waist and mine tight around his neck. Blushing fiercely I dislodged myself and stepped back. "Sorry 'bout that."

He grunted and walked into the library. Skipping back through the door, I joined the two on a couch. At a certain point through the day Inuyasha disappear. One moment he had been looking at a book on a shelf and the next he was gone. It had confused me, but I'm sure he will be back. For the rest of the day I happily spent with Sota preparing for our friends to show arrive. We cleaned and washed and arranged their rooms.

Happiness had appeared as a small sliver in our black, iced over hearts. Any form of the feeling had gone missing from our spirits for the longest time and it slowly crept back into our lives. It had started for me with a certain ghost boy named Inuyasha.

**2,234 words**

**End Chapter Seven  
**

**AN: I really hope you guys enjoyed that; I tried to add a bit of fluff. Seriously, I needed to put some cheer into my story, because today is a happy day for me. When I arrived at home today, in the mail was a big packet telling me I got accepted into the college I had hoped for!! So start the cutesy chapters will the excess amounts of fluff that leave people happy. Heehee **

**Please review!! If you guys don't get something or like something, or want more of something, let me know!! **

**REVIEW heehee **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Dedicate to: Sapphire Rose E. I'm glad the fifteenth was great for you! So cute! I loved your review, it made me smile to read it, I'm so happy for you! **

Sota and I sat impatiently in the dining room to the left of the front door when entering the house. My hands were gripped around the edges of a paperback in my laps. Running my eyes over each line, I read the words from The Yearling trying to pass the time. But truthfully I didn't quite remember what I'd read, because I was listening closely to the silence in the mansion. Glancing up, my eyes watched Sota stare at the grandfather clock we had finally fixed last week. My hands tightened against the pages and I looked back down to read the next few lines:

"_Pack and Lem had disappeared into the dense woods north of the cabin; perhaps, Jody speculated, to their still. There was ease and abundance here, as well as violence." _

The small window that faced the driveway was being showered by raindrops, which drew my attention more then the scenes playing out in the novel. Two brightly shining lights became visible through the trees that lined our private driveway. My heart beat picked up and subconsciously I stood to watch the yellow cab approach our house. Sota noticed my movement and followed my gaze outside. He quickly stood to stare with hope in his eyes, as the car slowed to a stop.

Unable to contain our excitement any more, we ran to our front doors and threw them open. Outside in the pouring rain I saw the unmistakable midnight hair of my best friend, Sango. She struggled pulling her over-packed brown suitcase from the cabby's trunk. A tall man stepped out of the back of the car with a bright smile and black hair pulled back into a rat tail. He approached Sango and helped her with the luggage. Laughing lightly to myself, I watched as she huffed and bickered at him about how she could have done it herself.

Hopping out of the back seat now, a younger male version of Sango snatched his duffle bag and waited patiently for the couple to gather all their belongings and pay the pour old man in the driver's seat. Out of the corner or my eye, I noticed Sota's grin growing with each passing second. Patting him lightly on the shoulder, I smiled down at him before running out to practically jump on my best friend. The man next to her laughed as we giggled and squealed in our excitement.

I pulled back to look up at the taller woman. "It's been way too long, Sango."

"Oh Kag, we have a lot to catch up on. Come on, let's get out of the rain," Sango laughed and grabbed her suitcase from the tall man in black trench coat. We all ran in doors laughing.

"Where's your dad?" the little boy next to Sota asked. Sota and I looked at the each other before staring at the floor.

"He left early this morning," I told them, pretending nothing was wrong, with a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm not quite sure where he went to be honest." Kicking off our shoes to the side of the door, we headed toward the grand piano.

"Oh, sorry guys," Sango piped up and slapped at something to her side. Ignoring the movement, I kept moving forward. "This is Miroku, my boyfriend. I met him when the tennis team went to a neighboring school to have a match. His sister was on the team we played."

"Wow," I looked over at the man standing next to my best friend and looked him up and down, making sure that I approved of the guy. He was tall and had on an indigo button up shirt under his trench with a pair of dark blue jeans and some shiny black shoes. "How did you guys end up dating then?" This part surprised me, because knowing Sango, she doesn't go on dates unless she knows the guy well and there's no chance she'd give him her number when they had just met.

"The pervert here tracked me down through the team roster and somehow found out my number," she explained to us. "He called me every freakin' day pestering me to go on a date with him."

"Pestering?" he laughed at that. "Come on Sango, I was complimenting you on your wonderful personality."

"Yeah right, perv," Sango shot back and made another swiping motion. This time, however, I didn't miss seeing Miroku's hand getting slapped off of Sango's butt. He laughed nervously as the two of us girls glared at him.

We got to the main stairs and I jumped up on the first step to stretch my arms out in a grand show. "This is our house," I smiled brightly, putting my hands to my side. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, looked around in amazement.

"This place is really huge," Kohaku gawked, his mouth hanging wide open. Sota laughed next to him. "It's so much bigger then our apartment building." Sango nodded in agreement.

"Let us show you to your rooms," I turned around to start up the stairs when Miroku stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. Looking back, I saw he had a very grim expression and worry flooded my system.

"Are we the only people in the house?" he voice was deep and serious. Sango looked confused and I got the impression that this doesn't happen a lot. I nodded and my eyebrows wrinkled together over my eyes. "I just saw someone walk across the hall."

Sota looked at me nervously, but I didn't let on to the others about my nerves. "There's no one else here," I comforted him taking his hand off my shoulder. Sango shook her head and stepped closer to us.

"Kagome," Sango spoke lowly. "Miroku is a very skilled monk. He knows what he sees. If he says he saw something then odds are there is someone else in your house. We just need to keep our eyes open."

"Come on guys!" I laughed lightly. "There is nothing to be afraid of. I assure you." The look on Miroku's face was far from relaxed. He trusted me as much as I trusted him. Not at all.

Turing around, I continued up the stairs again with the group behind me. Sota showed Kohaku to his room across the hall from his own bedroom. Sango had the room right next to mine. Miroku was stationed across the hall from Sango, the stairs on one side and my father's office on the other.

Sota and I left them to get situated and decided to meet in our kitchen, directly across from the piano at the bottom of the stairs. I leaned against the sink and stared straight at my brother who was sitting on a stool at the island. We didn't speak as we thought about their situation.

A cough drew our attention to the silver haired man leaning his shoulder against the wood panels of our pantry. When I saw him I couldn't help but smile at his nonchalant stance. His arms were crossed across his chest and his ankles were crossed to make him appear relaxed and calm. Although, I could see the storm behind his amber eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha," I looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing a deeper crimson sweater today then the last time I had seen him. Sota glance around the kitchen in search of the ghost boy.

"So, what's the problem?" He tilted his head away from the pantry. "The three people upstairs saw me walking from the library to my room. Big deal!"

"Is he here?" Sota whispered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the youngster. I nodded to reassure my brother who scanned the kitchen again, unable to see Inuyasha.

"Well, they are scared and I really don't need them to be freaked," I tried to tell him. He shrugged it off like no big deal. "You need to understand, Sango has been my best friend since I was in first grade. I just don't want to spook them."

"Then tell them ahead of time," Inuyasha's simple answer was anything but simple.

"Yeah, and end up in the loony bin," I snapped at him. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is," he pushed off the pantry to stand on both feet and his hands became fists at his sides. "If they are truly your friends then they won't give a shit about this." He made a gesture at himself.

"There is so much anger in this room," Sota's eyes were so wide. "It's kinda suffocating."

I took a step back and inhaled deeply to calm my nerves. "We can play it by ear. Wing it. See what happens then." Footsteps coming down the stairs signaled the three guests' arrival. Leaning back against the sink, I tried to appear at ease with a big fake smile on my face. Vaguely, I could feel Inuyasha departure from the tug on my heart.

They walked into the room and I greeted them happily. Miroku and Sango sat at the high tops next to Sota. With a small laugh, I watched Kohaku look through our pantry. "Hey there buddy, you hungry?" Miroku questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"We could always order pizza," I suggested, earning stares from everyone in the room; their eyes held large amounts of fierce hunger boiling to the surface. "I take that as a yes." Laughing lightly I grabbed my cell phone and the coupons in one of the cupboards.

After calling and managing to get hit on, I set my cell on the counter and looked at my friends. "When are they gonna be here?" Sota whined and Kohaku agreed with a similar tone.

"About twenty to thirty minutes," I shook my head and a big smile. It felt so right to have everyone hear. Sota was laughing and joking with Kohaku and I got to see my best friend. Life seemed peaceful.

The front door opened and a grunting noise came around the corner. Father stepped into the kitchen and I paled just at the sight of him. When everything was going good something always happens to go bad.

Father had a three week growth to his beard and his eyes were blood shot and hollow. He walked with a swagger that made me want to reach out and steady him before he banged into something. I noticed in his right hand was a brown bag that looked to hide a bottle. Sadness clouded my eyes as I realized where my dad had been all day. At the bar.

"Hey daddy," I said quietly and Sota's smiled slid off his face as he turned from his conversation to look at the man we called Father. He walked over to stand next to me. I tried to keep my expression like stone; he reeked like stale milk. "Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku came to visit Father."

"You must Kagome's friends from school," He attempted to smile, but I was trying not to look, but by Sota's expression I could tell that he failed at looking pleasant. "I'm so glad that she's made some new friends here in Seattle." Inwardly I cringed; he didn't even recognize Sango or Kohaku who he'd seen almost everyday since I was a little child. "Well I don't mean to intrude." He reached up to a cabinet above the sink to grab bottle with clear liquid in it, I assumed it to be more liquor. No body spoke until he left the room and we heard his foot steps up the grand staircase.

"Kagome," Sango said quietly and I held up a hand to stop her as I stared at the ground. I could hear the pity and sadness in her voice. "Have you talked to him about everything?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now," I choked back the depression that was oozing from my heart.

"Does he know about you going to college at least?" Sango whispered and I shook my head closing my eyes, shutting out the tears. "You need to handle this."

"Sango, please, I don't want to talk about this, okay?" I looked at her with all the emotions that were flowing through me. Miroku placed a hand on Sango's and she closed her mouth, her lips pressed tightly together trying to stand back. "Sota, watch for the pizza guy, I will be right back." Without any hesitation, I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. My mind was spinning like crazy as I made my way to my room. Throwing open the door, I jumped on my bed and grabbed a pillow to suffocate my sobs and soak up my tears.

My shoulders shook with every heart retching cry as I sat on my knees, bent over. A hand slowly rubbed my back and the tears came harder at the foreign comfort that I hadn't felt in so long. How I missed how things used to be with mom and dad like they used to be. I was going to be captain of the tennis team this year, leading them to state. Not any more. Now my mother with buried and gone, my father was a drunk, and I was a loner with no friends at my school.

"It's okay," a male voice cooed in my ear, soothing my pain. Inuyasha sat next to me on my bed. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me into a hug. My pillow forgotten, I snuggled into his chest and cried until I had no tears left and my body shook violently. "Shhhh, it will be alright."

I sniffled and ran my fingers over the fabric of his sweater. "How do you know that?" I felt his shoulders shrug and I playfully hit him. He quietly yelped in surprise.

"Oh… wow," started Inuyasha and I looked up to see Sango and Miroku standing in the doorway.

**End Chapter Eight**

**2,326 words**

**AN: it gets really sad when your break from school is busier then when you are actually in school. I updated for you guys, yay!! It wasn't extremely happy, but it had some good parts. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU, it will make me update faster**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine part one**

**Thought you guys deserved this at least. Better then nothing for another week. enjoy**

Sango and Miroku stood in the door frame staring wide-eyed at us. Unable to move, I sat like stone staring right back with Inuyasha's arms still wrapped around my body protectively. Ever so slightly, I felt the pressure of his muscles tighten to keep me in place. Not like I actually had the state of mind to get off my bed and explain myself, or rather him.

"Have you been hiding a man up here this whole time?" Sango asked, placing her hands on the jut of her hips. "I though you said no one else was here? Huh?"

My mouth gaped open, but no words were formed. I am sure that I look like a deer in head lights at this particular moment. Blinking and shutting my mouth to form a thin line, I trailed my eyes over to stare at Miroku's hard gaze. He seemed to be calculating some serious matter in his head. What was there to try to figure out? I was sitting on my bed in the arms of an unknown man… ghost. Truthfully, I was more amazed that they could see him than anything. Although they could see him, I wasn't sure how much they could see or know about the man holding me.

What was I supposed to tell them? If I lie, will they be able tell I am keeping things from them, resent me and leave as soon as possible. Or do I tell them the truth; let them think I am lying or crazy. Truthfully, I can't see any of the outcomes; whether they will believe me or not in the end. I've known Sango forever, we've never hid anything from each other before, why start here? There was so much that she didn't know about my life here in Seattle, it would break my heart to tell her, but I know from experience that she would help me piece it back together again.

That still left the question of what they could see and tell about the man in front of them. I didn't know how much they knew until Miroku started talking. "What era are you from?" his question surprised me, but Sango seemed unfazed by the whole matter. There was something going on here and I needed to find out.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha scoffed. Somehow my mind came back to me and I pulled away to stand next to the bed and frantically look back and forth between my friends.

"What do you mean?" I asked. To be honest it was one those moments like where I had no idea what to do, to be excited, mad, or extremely worried.

"He's a ghost, I take it," Sango said like this was some run-or-the-mill conversation and not one about some dead guy that we could see. I had to admit though, that she looked quite a bit more relaxed then when they had first appeared in my door way.

I looked over at Inuyasha, who had a deep scowl on his face. Something in his eyes told me though that he was more afraid of them then he was angry. He was trying to act tough and protective but deep down he was scared of how they would react to him. It made me want to sit back on the bed and comfort him. Shoe my friends out and just hug the big thug tight.

Before I could even take a step closer to the silver haired man, his hands flew up to cradle his head. His body rocked back in forth as he grinded his teeth together in an attempt to stop some unseen inner battle. My hand reached slowly forward, but his body faded away sooner than I could place my hand on his shoulder.

The room remained silent for a few uncertain minutes. My eyes never left the spot where Inuyasha had sat. I heard the rustling of uneasy feet behind me before I heard Sango's voice flitter through my ears.

"Uhh… maybe you should explain what just happened," she whispered quietly.

"Let's take a walk so we I can think clearly as I piece things together," I turned to look them in the eyes; no expression graced my face to give them any hint of what I was truly feeling. Scared. "So things make sense to you."

Sliding past the two of them, I headed for the main staircase that led to the first floor. "Does Sota know?" Miroku asked, his voice was quiet, yet strong and confident.

Without turning around, I descended the stairs to go into the back hallway and toward the ballroom. "He somewhat does, but not to my extent." We walked out the glass door in the back right corner of the ballroom.

A cement patio stretched out over the yard, with little to no grass anywhere to be seen. Hedges lined the walking path to give off a maze-like appearance. The angel shaped fountain in the middle of a pool flowed with running water coming from her out stretched hands. He wings were flared behind her body as if she had flown down from Heaven just to give up the water. Glancing up at our so-called Heaven, the darkening clouds rumbled with furry as we made our way to a bench near the angel.

I stopped next to the angel. With everything in me, I wanted to reach out and grab her hands and yell into her caring cement eyes. Yell for everyone to hear, that she needed to make me believe again; that there was a God up there caring for my mother, showing her the love and care she should have had in her long life. That she needed to show me proof that my mother is in a better place and the feathered wings on her back really were a symbol of the man watching over us and not just a make believe fairy tale. But what proof is there? My mother is gone, my father's a drunk, my best friend lives four states away, and I talk to a ghost on a regular basis.

Not hearing behind me, I turned to see Sango and Miroku looking at me with deep concern. Shrugging off my uneasiness, I walked to the far bench and sat down in the middle, forcing them to sit together on a different bench and away from me. They sat down, without saying, gazing at me as if expecting an explanation of my life. Their eyes were burning holes into my soul and I tried to look away form them.

"Kagome, do you want to…" Sango started, linking her fingers together in her lap. Miroku placed a hand over her hands to stop her question.

"How about we start from the beginning?" he suggested, smiling a little, trying to comfort me in some way.

"How far back are we talking about?" I whispered, finally looking away from them. My eyes slid up to watch the clouds roll over us, growing darker and louder with each passing second. It was going to storm tonight, but then again the rain had always brought me comfort.

"When you moved here?" Miroku suggested and I inwardly cringed from the thoughts of why we were in this drabby town. My mother… "Do you wanna tell us about your dad?"

"I thought this was about Inuyasha," my eyes followed a patch of grey clouds that were traveling with the soft breeze up north. "Why do you want to know about my father?"

"Kag, could you please just humor us?" Sango asked trying to make eye contact with me, who was trying to avoid it at all costs.

"I just want to figure out why he's come to you when it seems he died a long time ago," Miroku explained, his voice was almost pleading. As if this meant the world to him.

I sighed long and slow, bringing my gaze down to eye level with Miroku's. "Who are you and why do you seem to know so much?"

"I'm Miroku, just a man brought into an interesting mystery." My eye lids lowered to glare at him as he spoke words that I knew deep down did not feel right. He was obviously lying, but what is there to gain from that. If he is truly who he pretends to be, then he shouldn't need to put up a guard. My trust for this man has lowered and he could probably tell just by looking at me by how much my body tensed up.

"Seriously, this is not a game, it's my life we are talking about; my past. This isn't an easy topic and if you are BSing me, you better stop. I'm not some child you play mind games on," I told him, not willing to be walked over from some guy I had just met. "If you want answers from me, I need answers from you."

"Fair enough," he nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. "To understand why I want to know about your past and present so much, you will need to know my past as well. My past goes farther back then my childhood, but generations ago to when my ancestors where little. The men in my family have had a tradition and a secret."

Sango stared blankly at his hand over hers. She was listening intently, but didn't seem surprised by anything that has happened today. Besides first seeing my father that is.

"A tradition and a secret?" I asked with deep interest. "Like what?"

"I grew up in Japan on a shrine with my father, younger sister, and grandparents. The men in our line have always been monks, helping others in need and following signs that were sent to us so that we could accomplish something great in our lives.

"You're a monk?" my eyebrows arched upward as I looked him up and down, searching for signs of the tradition.

He laughed deep in his throat. "In a sense yes, just modernized." Miroku paused, taking a deep breath before continuing his story. "My family has had a prophecy though for many generations about this time that we would do something that would affect both planes, human and spiritual, that would please even the Gods."

"What's that got to do with me?" I asked hoping that he wasn't saying what I thought he was saying.

"I believe that you and…"

"Inuyasha," Sango supplied for him as he trailed off trying to remember the name I had said.

"Thank you," he nodded and smiled at her with so much compassion shining brightly in his eyes that it warmed my heart in the late chill of the afternoon. "I believe that you and Inuyasha are the prophecy that my family has talked about for generations. It makes perfect sense; everything falls into place."

"Have you seen other ghosts before?" the question popped out of my throat before I realized how random the question was, but I was deeply interested.

"A few times, but notion as vivid and real as the one I saw today," he told me and I truly wanted him to help Inuyasha. Deep in me I prayed for Inuyasha to rest easy from the headaches that bother him constantly. "Are you ready to cooperate with all my questions, no matter how tormenting or hurtful the thoughts are?"

Honestly, no I wasn't, but for Inuyasha's sake, a few days in misery were worth his whole after life in happiness. Nodding, I waited patiently for him to ask the first question.

**1,932 words**

**AN: Okay so part one is up. So sorry it took for ever. To be completely honest I started writing the chapter the day after I had posted eight, but I got really sick and finals and deadlines showed up and I've been uber busy. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Not gonna lie, all those reviews are the reason I'm updating now rather then next week. **

**Whoo! Okay so I am going to try extra hard to not fail my economics class tomorrow so that I may update this coming weekend. Let us pray. **

**Please review!!! It really makes me happy to know if you like how things are going or if you think I could improve on things. Every little thing helps me in the end! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine part two!**

**Yay I'm updating. I spent four days working on this plot the whole story up until the this chapter has been based on the thought that there was going to be a ghost. Not any more. **

**I should have probably been doing my homework though. **

**Chapter dedication: black-sakura27, haha you're really funny! Thank you for reviewing. Every review that you send me is quirky and has made me laugh even on my bad days. Thank you for that. **

Miroku locked eyes with me as if our minds were communicating. Sango's thumbs were fidgeting in her lap as she watched the water pour from the hands of the fountain. Droplets of water started to sprinkle from the sky above us. It was like the clouds or even God was crying softly at the story I was about to tell them.

"Should we head in side?" Sango asked still preferring to stare at the water then make eye contact. Silence hung in the air for a minute as we thought about the suggestion.

Miroku and I stared at each other and a small up turn of his lips let me know that he somehow read my mind. "I think getting caught out in the rain may be good for us actually."

"If you say so," Sango whispered and scooted closer to Miroku to generate more body heat. He slipped his arm across her back to have his hand rest on her hip.

"Kagome," Miroku said, getting back into our original conversation. "What's been going on with your dad?"

My eyes slid closed as I thought how to answer that particular question in the right way. "He's become a drunk. Mom's death has torn him in everyway possible."

"How did it progress to this though?" Sango asked. "He was such a lively man, always smiling and laughing. Not in a million years would I have thought to see him the way I had today."

"When Mom got worse and she was always in the hospital, it was like he had been admitted with her," I explained. "He was always by her side and I rarely saw him at home. If he was home, though, he was asleep. Then if Sota and I were at the hospital visiting mom, he would be at home or checking in with her doctors."

"You never saw him?" Miroku asked and I shook my head before continuing.

"When we found out about the move," I paused and closed my eyes, letting the rain wash over me, "It was through a note left on the fridge. The note had a date the movers would pick up our stuff."

"I remember that. You and your brother were so heart broken," Sango said. "The two of you had to contact all your teachers and both or your principles and let them know and fill out all the forms required."

"So it was like you were taking the place of parent?" Miroku asked with a lower tone in his voice that made him sound sadder.

"I understood that he had to be at the hospital," I said, a rumbled echoes over the yard as the rain picked up to coat them in a layer of water. "It was just harder for us to deal with never seeing out father when we were losing our mother."

"You could have said something to me," Sango's voice came out as soft as a whisper over the pattering of the rain and the shaking thunder.

"Speaking from experience, Sango," Miroku looked at her with a small, reassuring smile, "It doesn't matter how close your friends are; you will always want your families comfort more then anything. To hear the soothing words of a parent or the arm of a sibling." Sango remained silent as she pondered the words Miroku had spoken. "Were you at the hospital when your mother passed on?" Miroku's words made me inwardly wince from the pain of the memory."

Taking a deep breath, I held back my tears and sorrow. "No; I was at school. This might seem a little weird…but I need to tell someone." Sango looked up from her lap with a confused, yet comforting look, on her face.

"Go on," Miroku urged me on.

"I was in math getting help on a problem," I stopped my story for a second thinking back. It was one of those times when I start making random and inappropriate connections to my stories. Like with this one, involving math; I used to have a tutor that would help me everyday after school when I was Sota's age. Shaking my head to clear my mind, I jumped back into my story. "We had known for sometime my mother wasn't going to be around much longer, but father suggested that we still attend class everyday."

"Why?" Miroku asked, his features as hard as stone.

"He didn't want us to see our mother in the condition she was in," I explained with misty eyes. "She was thin and frail. We loved her no matter what she looked like. But he didn't want her to feel ashamed for the way she looked. At least we got to see her after school for an hour before we were ushered out. "

The two sitting away from me were starting to make me feel sad or maybe even a bit sick from the sympathetic looks they were giving me. I've been given that look so much that I can't stand it anymore. The look that says 'Oh your mother died from cancer, you poor thing, life must be so hard for you. But I'm happy that it's not me in your place.'

"Anyways," I said decided the sky was safer place for my eyes. The water pouring down was drenching us as I thought about what words to use. "I was getting help from the teacher, when out of nowhere; it felt like my body just shut down. My heart clenched tight and I could hardly breathe. Tears were pouring down my face and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. The whole time this was happening I could see an image of my mother walking in a garden."

I shut my eyes, calling up the memory of my mother. "It was a beautiful place, and I've never actually seen it before. She was in a flowing dark blue dress and her hair had grown back in dark waves around her shoulders. Mom was standing on a little wooden bridge over a stream that was surrounded by gorgeous flowers, trees, and bushes. But I didn't recognize the place she was at in this image.

"The teacher thought I was losing my mind over the fact that I couldn't figure out the answer to the problem," I explained to them. "She was trying to calm me down and I could hear the voices of my classmates behind me chattering about what was going on. One girl in particular screamed my name as I saw everything turn upside down before my vision went black. I had fainted and when I woke up I was in the nurse's office and there beside me, was a woman who looked somewhat similar to me. She had a narrower face and higher cheek bones though. It was almost like looking into a reflection."

"Who was she?" Sango asked on the edge of her seat. Miroku squeezed her hand.

"I don't know, she never told me," I shrugged like it was no big deal. "She was sitting next to me and for once someone didn't look at me with pity or concern. Her expression was emotionless and straight forward. I remember her saying something, it sounded corny at the time.

"She said, 'You have a long journey left in front of you. He will find you, but don't fret child. There is an angel watching over you now who has come to us recently asking for you. Two of us are making sure no harm is done to you by this man. When you meet him, at first he will seem a nice caring man who is rough around the edges. Don't be fooled now, he is deceiving you. He is a murderer and is trying to worm his way into your soul to take it for your very last breath. This is a warning dear child, he is coming for you.'

"I still don't know what she meant by any of that though," I sighed and brought my head down and ran my fingers through the wet strands of my black hair. "After her speech my vision went black again. The next time I woke up to see Sango and the nurse hovering over me."

"You looked so confused," Sango told me. "I remember you looking around for something, but you would never say what you wanted."

"At first I thought it was dream," I admitted to them. "But now with meeting Inuyasha, I don't think it is a dream anymore." Getting back to my story, I wiped the water away from my eyes. My clothes were completely drenched from the rain. "That day I went home from school with Sota and there was a voice mail from Father on the answering machine. Our mother had passed away at 11:49 that morning. Funny thing is that was the exact time that I went and got help in my math class and fainted. I don't know exactly what you believe, but I had a strong connection with my mother."

"What happened to your dad after your mom's death?" Miroku asked. My head fell back to stare at the rain drops falling from above me. The water ran down my arms leaving goose bumps trailing after them. The bench's stone edge bit into my thighs as I thought how to answer this question.

"Well you can clearly see," I told them. "He isn't the same man he used to be. After the funeral he wouldn't come home at night and he would spend all day at work," my voice wobbled and I paused to gain control of my emotions. "If he was home it would only be for an hour or so to clean up before work.

Raindrops pelted the ground and I stood up and turned my back to them. This way I couldn't see the pity in their eyes. My arms wrapped around my stomach and I breathed deeply before continuing.

"That when we started seeing more notes, then we saw him," I explained. "I remember one time I stayed home from school after I had sent Sota off to the bus." I closed my eyes, letting the memories flood back as if it were happening at this very moment.

The sun hadn't risen yet and my long black hair was wet from recently getting out of the shower. My nervous hands pulled on the ankle socks I had bought a few days earlier. After slipping my tennis shoes on, I sat up and notice a dirt smudge on my dark American Eagle jeans, and I started to pick at the dirt, trying to remove the mark before I sat back and started looking through the bills that were almost due.

A scraping noise drew my attention to the front door and I waited patiently on my couch. The door slowly opened and my father stumbled in. He mumbled something about moving locks and I stood to great him. My movement caught his eye and he dropped his briefcase and keys in the hallway to stare absently at me.

His appearance made me want to cry. I couldn't help but stare at him as if the world was crashing down and I had walked in to find everyone dead and gone. My heart sank as I looked him up and down and saw the man who I had been calling my father.

His eyes were blood shot and he hadn't shaved in a couple of weeks, which made me wonder if he had taken time off of work or just not shown up. My hands tightened into fists at my side, digging my nails into my palm to keep my emotions in check. He looked like a hobo off the streets in the city and we were on the wealthy side of society.

"Where's Sota?" his voice was thick and shaky. I watched as he breathed heavily and his half opened eyes were trained on me.

'At least he remembers my brother's name,' I remember thinking. "He left for school a few hours ago."

"Then why are you here?" he slurred the word 'you' as he fiddled with his clothing, attempting to make them look neater. "Don't you have school?" I winced as his tongue fumbled over his speech.

"I didn't feel like going to school today." I didn't want to tell him that bills were due soon and stress him out anymore. Those I could handle myself.

His eye brows furrowed as he looked at me and I waited for a lecture. "Okay." With that he walked away toward his bedroom and my mouth slightly dropped open and my eyes stayed on the spot he was at only a few seconds ago. Pressing my lips tightly together, I followed him.

"What do you mean 'Okay'?" I asked with furry and frustration clear in my tone. He turned and stared at me with a blank stare. I ignored the look and kept up my ranting. "What the hell is going on dad? You are never home, you leave post-its as your way of communication, Sota and I haven't seen you in practically a month, and we need our father back home."

"Kagome," he stopped in the doorjamb of his bedroom and turned to look at me. "Don't raise your voice to me. I am doing what I can to keep me together. If I can't keep myself together there is nothing but pain that I can give you. It is easier for me to be away then to see the sad you gave me when I walked through the front door!"

"I'd rather see you like crap then not see you at all!"

"You just don't get it do you!" he yelled at me and I took a step back at how sharp his voice was. "Your mother was my life and she was ripped from me. I just need a little bit to deal with this."

"What about us…." I whispered and tears started to trickle down my cheeks like an unwanted leak in a facet. "She was our mother and now she's gone from us too. What are we supposed to do? I'm practically raising Sota and I'm paying for groceries and the bills with what I make at the library. You're missing out on Sota's life. He talked about trying out for tennis dad. Bet you didn't know that."

He stared at me and I noticed his jaw was slightly shaking. I shook my head and walked away from him and toward my room.

Sitting back down on the stone bench I breathed in the fresh scent of the rain and pushed my wet hair out of my face. "Relatively soon after that we got the note that we would be moving."

"So you didn't see him again after that until the three of you left for Seattle?" Miroku questioned and I nodded concentrating on the sensation of the drops of water running down my face. "How did Inuyasha get into the picture?"

"I'm not really sure," I admitted to them thinking back to when I had thought I saw someone in the hallway. "He just slowly started to appear around the house. But Sota couldn't see him and I could, which baffled me. He was always around and it just got to the point that he became my best friend. No one at school would talk to me because I am the new girl with a depressing past and they don't want that drama senior year."

"Not every one is like that," Sango told me and I shrugged.

"I'm too 'shy' to show anything different," I told her. "To be honest I am okay with that because I can talk all I want when I come home with Inuyasha."

**AN: hey guys, sorry it's taken so freaking long to update. Its Winterfest (like homecoming) at my school and I'm doing a lot for it. Blah. But it is slowly getting over and I am starting to get a little bit of free time here and there. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Please review, it lets me know that you still want me to write more! If you don't review then I just might not write anymore. How tragic**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten!**

A noticeable shiver shook Sango and I knew that we would have to go back inside. Miroku and I nodded to each other in understanding and he nudged Sango, whispering into her ear about heading indoors. Standing up, my drenched clothing clung to my body. Inwardly groaning, my legs felt so stiff from sitting on the cement bench. Sango and Miroku led the way back into the ballroom. They waited inside the door, and when I reached them, I turned to glance back outside to see a large flash of lightening brighten up the night sky.

"I've never known Seattle to have so many thunderstorms," I muttered to myself. The door shut and I slowly walked along the wall, admiring the patterns the water made running down the large dome windows that I passed. In the center of the wall, I stopped to gaze out the window at the dance the elements were performing.

"Who knows about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked with his arm still wrapped around Sango.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered his name and slowly the rain weaved an image only I could see of him through the window. "I met him first then one night Sota showed up when he was handing me a book. But he couldn't see him, which surprised me…" my voice trailed off as a small smile graced my lips. He was a hard-ass, but he was my friend. "Only the people who seem to walk in on us, I guess would be your answer."

"So your dad has no clue?" Miroku asked and my smile disintegration into an emotionless mask.

"Exactly," I nodded courtly as Inuyasha's imaged faded from the rain.

"Can you tell us how you met him, play by play?" Sango asked and it was like a light was turned on in a dark room. The bulb switches on and you run for the closest exit.

"I don't know how to explain it really," I told them and the faint scraping of chairs against the ballroom floor let me know that the two were a few feet behind me. Lifting my hand to press it against the cold glass, I remembered the first day clearly in my head. The tears flowing violently down my cheeks, the attic door mysteriously opening, the piano playing, and my father's depression that pushes us away.

"The first week here a lot of strange things happened," I whispered to my reflection in the window. Bright flashes lit up the planes of my face before slowly disappearing to reveal the gloom of night's cold, black heart.

"What happened?" Their voices mingled together in the back of my head and I stopped trying to figure out who was asking the questions. What difference did it make when they both wanted the answers?

"In my room, mom's picture sits on my dresser," I informed then. "One day I came home from school and it was gone. Instantly, I had gone to my brother and asked him if he'd taken it before accusing our father. He didn't believe father would do that. But then again he is still a child."

"But it's in your room now, I saw it upstairs," whoever was talking sounded so confused. I felt bad for them, but I wasn't going to change my attitude anytime soon.

"Of course it's there now," I told them without even a hint of a smile. "I found it up in the attic." I thought it would be best to leave out what Inuyasha had said about why he had taken it. That was between him and me.

"Was it just the picture?"

"No, there were little things that grew more intense every time something happened," I explained. "The first day in the house I thought I saw someone walk in front of the door. A shadow moved across the crack under the door. When I opened it, no on was in the hallway.

One time I was in the kitchen it felt like someone else was there. Then I thought I had seen someone walk into my dad's office, so I had gone to check it out and no one was there. Another time I had been dancing and…" my voice fell away slowly and I turned around, away from the window to watch my mind replay the event of Inuyasha and I dancing appear.

"…and then he disappeared."

"Hun, I think you skipped a part of that story," I saw Sango's lips were moving out of the corner of my eye and Miroku's elbow lightly nudged her in the side. She pressed her lips tightly together.

I ran a shaky hand through the wet strands of hair as I thought about when the next time I had seen him was. "I had discovered the library and in the level above me a book had fallen to the ground. When I had run up the steps and into the hall, he was gone. I felt so defeated, but one step closer to finding him.

"I went to the attic that day and I saw him out the window in this very garden," my body turned back to stare out the window at a tree passed the angel fountain. "I remember asking where he was and then I saw him. Inuyasha had turned and looked directly at me. In my very soul, I swear to you he spoke to me."

"Some times that happens."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Finding a way out of the darkness…" I whispered and my breath hissed out from between my lips to fog up a section of the window.

"Usually to find a way out, you need to venture deeper into the darkest parts," I could tell that Miroku said this because it seemed like something a wiseman or monk would say.

"I will find a way out without doing that," I told him. "That's one thing this family doesn't need."

They seemed to note my stubbornness and dropped that subject. "When was the next time you saw him?"

"It was a while after that actually," I told them and watched two rain drops race down the window to reach the floor first. "I was in the attic, which seems to be his hangout, and he started talking to me, but I couldn't see him."

"It was just his voice?"

"You were trying too hard, I take it? He's one of those picky jerks in life after death."

"…I guess. He told me not to put so much thought into. To stop looking for him," I explained. "It worked though."

"How did Sota find out?"

"My father came home drunk one night when he was having some of him new friends spend the night," slowly I laid my forehead on the glass and goose bumps sprang up on my skin. "He fell backwards on the steps and was unconscious. Sota ran up to the attic where Inuyasha was handing a book to me. The book wasn't yet in my hands when he reached the top of the steps."

"So the book was just floating there like a corny horror movie?"

"Not exactly," I closed my eyes reliving the moment. "He told us that he saw an outline and fuzzy filled in blob. Sota later said that he could make out gestures and movements and he _knew_ deep down what Inuyasha was saying, but he couldn't hear or see him like I could."

"Or we can."

"Exactly."

"You're not going to tell your dad are you?"

"No, he wouldn't believe me and he'd probably say that the depression about mom brought on some sort or disorder," I sighed and had a fleeting need to draw a sad face in the fogged over glass.

"Do you think Inuyasha has anything to do with what that woman said to you?"

I blinked open my eyes and rubbed away the spot on my forehead I assumed was red. Biting my lip in confusion I turned to look at the couple. "What woman?"

"The one that came to you when your mother died," Miroku told me and there was no pity in his eyes anymore. Shining back at me was determination and interest. Fascination.

'_You have a long journey left in front of you. He will find you, but don't fret child. There is an angel watching over you now who has come to us recently asking for you. Two of us are making sure no harm is done to you by this man. When you meet him, at first he will seem a nice caring man who is rough around the edges. Don't be fooled now, he is deceiving you. He is a murderer and is trying to worm his way into your soul to take it for your very last breath. This is a warning dear child, he is coming for you.'_

"I never thought about that," I answered honestly. My hands slipped into the wet back pockets of my jeans. "Truthfully, I have no idea what any of it meant. Two angels and a bad guy. When this happened, my mom died… so I'd assume one would be her."

"You said you didn't recognize this woman, so she might be the other angel or just the messenger," Sango suggested. "It's kinda a toss up."

"Inuyasha could be the other angel," I thought out loud.

"Or the bad guy," Miroku gave me a serious stare. "Be careful Kagome. You don't know this ghost. He could be out to get you. If he died a horrible death with vengeance in his heart, he might be evil and putting up a front to get to you."

"No way," I shook my head. "That's not possible. He can be an asshole, but he isn't a killer."

"From everything I've learned tonight," Miroku started, "you haven't known him long enough to back that statement up. If you can tell me right now how this man had died, when he had died, and why he is still here, then I will tell you whether or not I completely agree with you."

"I'm sorry Kag," Sango looked at me with a different kind of pity in her eyes. "But I agree with Miroku. I'm not gonna lie, what happened in the bedroom was a bit more then weird. What was up with him disappearing like that?"

"He told me that he gets a really bad headache," I tried to explain. They needed to understand that the man I saw was not a killer. He was rough around the edges and didn't know what to do or say around people some times, but he didn't have the heart of a maniac killer. "Inuyasha had said that it happens all the time and when he gets them he disappears into nothingness to reappear later on."

"Sounds open ended," Miroku shook his head slightly. "I really don't know what to tell you, but at least think about what we've said."

"I'll keep it in mind," I looked to the ceiling as if I could float away from this life. Away from my problems. "How about we just end this now and try to enjoy the rest of the night, okay?"

The two looked at one another and I could they reluctantly agreed. Taking off my shoes, I rolled up the dripping wet denim as a crash of thunder shook the house. Shoes in one hand, I walked past the tables and toward the door. The slapping of my cold feet against the tile echoed through the room. A minute later, two more pairs of feet smacked the flooring, following me up through the house to the second floor.

Standing with my hand on my door knob, I waited for them to reach the top step. "Should we meet in the kitchen for the pizza?" They agreed and we separated.

The door knob under my fingers was cold and everything but welcoming. I could feel the pull in the back of my mind that told me Inuyasha was waiting in my room. After the talk I just got done with, I really didn't know if I could face him.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself forward and turned the door knob. He was standing at the window, staring at the rain. A small smile was on his lips that made his face appear slightly happy and as if he was remembering a happy childhood.

"Hey you," I said quietly and without turning, a small greeting slipped passed his lips. I strolled over to my closet and pulled out some sweat pants, a tank top, and my favorite Arizona State sweatshirt. "Could you do me a small favor?" I tossed the clothes on the edge of my bed.

He turned to give me a 'depends what you do for me' stare with his eye brows raised and the flat line of his lips.

"I just need to change quickly and I was hoping that you could close your eyes for a minute of two so I can put on some dry clothing," I asked in what I hoped was a sweet and pleading voice.

I didn't miss the roll of his eyes as he lay on my bed with his face deep in my blue pillows. I held back a laugh as I peeled the wet jeans down my legs. Thankfully, I was standing next to a wall or my face would have met the floor from the difficultly of removing soaking clothing. Slipping into the dry garments, I threw my wet laundry into the hamper before plopping on the corner of the bed next to Inuyasha.

"I think tonight, after dinner, you and me need to talk," I picked at my nails, unable to look at him. The bed rocked under me as Inuyasha rolled on to his back to stare at me.

"Has your company been that great tonight?" he asked me in a sarcastic tone.

"I think this would have come up eventually," I pulled a hang nail and immediately regretted it from the pain of skin tearing off my finger.

"Smart," Inuyasha muttered. "Why can't we just talk about it now?"

"I think it will take too long," I brought the now stinging finger to my lips. For some reason saliva always made the pain go away. "Plus I need to heat up some yummy pizza that I paid for, if there's any left."

"What ever," Inuyasha shrugged, which made a funny image seeing as he was still lying down. "If I'm not already here when you're done, then call my name. I tend to come when you do that."

I ignored the sexual innuendo that Sango would have muttered to his statement and stood up from the bed.

"Hey," Inuyasha said. His voice was low and something in it caught my attention and I glanced at him to see a trance of worry in his eyes. How Miroku and Sango accused this man of trying to kill me, I could not see. "Are you going to be alright down there with out me? You can get really emotional, even for a woman."

Rolling my eye eyes, I snatched up my cell phone and gave him a reassuring smile. I shoved the phone in my pocket and walked out the door to go find that pizza.

2, 553 words

**I really am proud of this story. It won me a seat at a very big writer's conference in my state. I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I love writing it. It is so exciting weaving the plot together with every sentence I type up. When this is over and done with, I really really hope that every single one of you are happy with the ending. **

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to up load this chapter, but I lost internet for like two weeks, then there's finals, then there is the talent show at my school that I somehow managed to get sucked into. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter eleven**

"Inuyasha!" I called softly into my room. The door shut silently behind me. Pelting the windows, the rain continued to pour from the sky.

"How was dinner?" Inuyasha murmured in my ear. Holding back a yelp of surprise, I glared at the man next to me for a moment before dropping my anger.

"It was fine. The boys had already gone to bed," I shrugged one shoulder. "We just reheated the pizza and decided to call it a night."

"Pizza…" Inuyasha whispered as he walked over to my desk to stare out the window. "I'm surprised that you didn't hang out with them longer. Something definitely happened."

"Not necessarily," I took a perch on my vanity bench. "We need to talk though."

His shoulders rose and fell as if he sighed from depression or frustration. A soft grunt came from his side of the room and I took that as a sigh to continue.

Dinner had been very quite tonight, because I was debating how this conversation would play out. If Inuyasha turned out to be the killer, would he just lie about the questions I asked or would he straight out kill me. My mind swirled as the possibilities consumed me. Even when my mind screamed that he could kill me, my heart beat remained calm, because something about him yelled innocent.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean? I've been hanging out with you for a while now. I'd think you would recognize me," Inuyasha shot at me and there was a tinge of anger and remorse laced into his voice.

"I mean before you died," my voice was bared above a whisper.

"What does that matter?" Inuyasha turned to glare at me and I had to lower my gaze to the floor. "It's something I would prefer not to remember."

"_If he died a horrible death with vengeance in his heart, he might be evil and putting up a front to get to you." _Miroku's voice flittered through my mind from earlier tonight.

"Do you know why you're here then?"

"What?" Inuyasha's eyebrows scrunch together as if he was confused. "What kind of question is that? No, I don't know why I am here. I don't want to be here. I never wanted any of this bullshit. I never wanted to be bothered by anyone. I used to be happy. Then you showed up with your screwed up family. Know what? Deal with your shit all by yourself. I don't need this."

He disappeared and the room felt so empty. I obviously hit a nerve. Was it the fact that I asked about his past and his future? Maybe things would be sorted out in the morning.

Standing up, I kicked off my slippers and pulled my pony tail out. Throwing the black band on my vanity, I crawled into the pile of warm comfitures until the sun decided to shine down. Being in Seattle, that might be a while.

A creaking noise jogged me from my dream of being at a Rooney concert and talking with the band members. Groaning from not wanting to wake up, I rolled onto my side.

"Kag…" my eyes snapped open at the sound of Sota's voice.

"Yeah…" I groaned and slowly closed my eyes hoping he would go away.

"Some guy called asking for dad," Sota said with a hint of worry on the edge of his voice. I felt my body drifting onto my back as Sota sat on the corner of the bed. To avoid the bright sun shining into my eyes through the window, I maneuvered onto my stomach, forcing my face to eat feathers.

"Who?" I am pretty sure that came out in a muffle.

"Some guy named Mr. Watzaru," he told me. "He said he was dad's boss."

"When was this?" I sat up type of spin move, in a quicker motion then I anticipated. Raising my hand to run over my face, I attempted to stop my eyes that were probably swirling in the back of my head.

"Maybe fifteen minutes ago," Sota explained and I felt him creep off the bed away and safe from my quirky movements. "At the most that is."

"Did he say anything else?" A yawn escaped from deep in my throat.

"Just that he was father's boss and that he'd appreciate it if I would tell him that Mr. Watzaru had called."

"I take it you want me to give dad the message?" I tried to keep my tone sweet and caring, but in my 'just woken up' stage, there were no guarantees. Truthfully, I had assumed from the beginning that he had wanted me to tell father. In the end, I would have volunteered for the torturous job. Sota was still a child who shouldn't see the evils of the world just yet.

His eyes fell to the floor and I took that as a sign that he wanted me to do it. The cotton of his ankle socks rubbed against the wood flooring of my room. "If it isn't too much trouble, please."

"Yeah, no problem," I watched Sota skitter out my door before I fell back into my pillows to ponder what I would do next. "Inuyasha, I need your help."

To my surprise, no response came, neither physically, visually, or mentally. Was he still angry from last night? Being stubborn about the situation, I crawled out of bed and pushed the thought in the back of my mind. I quickly threw on some jeans and a tight fitted tee shirt. Shuffling on my pink slippers and snatching my phone, I adventured out into the house and on the path to find my father.

**I realize it is so hard for me to keep the names straight from my original story. so i am really really really sorry if the names are on there, i know it can be annoying sometimes. So if you find any please let me know in a review and i will fix them! Thank you guys**


	13. Chapter 13

Into the Darkness  
Chapter twelve

Squeak, stomp, sigh…

Squeak, stomp, shuffle…

Squeak, stomp, stumble…

The worn off bottoms of my slippers glided against the wood. Each step forward was like taking a step into the dark abyss that consisted of my thoughts. Staring up at the top step, I wondered what unsearched mysteries lay ahead. What would I find behind the doors on the top floor, a monster or a forgotten friend?

Lightly tracing my fingers along the patterns in the wallpaper, I pushed myself up to the last step. It was amazing to think that I had only tripped once on the trek upward. Glancing around, I noticed that windows lined the right wall to give an exquisite view of the driveway. I pondered which door to open first. Shuffling across the floor, I ignored the door directly in front of the stairs. It was obviously a bathroom because of the golden plaque of a bathtub on the door.

There were three other doors down the hallway and I approached the next door nervously. If I found my father's room would he even open his door to me or has he exiled himself from humanity? My knuckles paused nervously, hovering over the door. Producing a speck of courage, I knocked lightly half hoping this was my father's door.

In a nervous fidget, my toes tapped together and my fingers played a tune against the cotton on my pj's. After I finished the chorus I decided to just venture inside. The cold brass doorknob singed my palm as I twisted it and pulled the door slightly open to peek through the crack.

My eye lids lowered, dumbfounded. I stood in front of a closet. At least I knew where the vacuum was hiding. Pausing, my search around the vacuum, I heard mumbling that sounded similar to my father's voice. My hand moved to push back my long raven hair so I could hear more clearly. It wasn't Inuyasha that was for sure, his voice always was easily understood from any distance. Whether because he articulated well or he was a ghost. I could feel my body lean forward against my will to eavesdrop.

"No, I haven't heard from him yet…" I heard what I assumed to be my father say. His voice was coming through the wall in waves, so he must be pacing back in fort in his room, probably burning a path into the wood floor.

"….in the next few days to meet with me before I start next…." My hand pressed against the wall as I tried to lean closer to the wall. My shoulder fought off the pain of the corner of a box penetrating it. I glared down at the box briefly that was labeled with blue painters tape for 'Photos'. It didn't take long for my glare to hollow out; leaving only the grim sections of my emotions in its wake.

"…promotion was really what we needed. A year's salary up front, that's pretty much unheard of…. I know, right…. It paid for the house we got here." That explained a few things. I sat on my knees with my cheek against the back wall. Definition of creeping, that's for sure. "He must really need help up here… oh, ok. I'll let you get back to work. It's always good hearing from you, take care."

My eyes closed as I listened to my father set the phone down and let loose a sigh that made me want to hug something. Biting my lip softly, I pushed off the wall with a small grunt. Now was the time to confront my father when he wasn't preoccupied. My feet scooted in reverse out of the labyrinth of boxes and vacuum. I gently shut the door to the closet, trying to make seem like I hadn't even discovered what lies inside.

Gliding to the next door in my fluff covered sandals, I presented myself in front of the door as if I wasn't even worthy of knocking on the grains. I could almost feel the rejection ooze into my pores as my knuckles made contact with the door. If I held my breath, I could almost hear the padding of feet cross slowly to the door. Fear and anticipation lined my throat at how our encounter would play out.

I could feel my breath clog in my throat as the door slowly pulled back. In between the crack I could see my father's wide hollow eyes gape at me like a fish's. His voice was low and raspy, and more restrained then it had sounded through the thin closet wall. "Kagome…?"

I swallowed the clump of air jammed in my throat and retorted just as restrained and forlorn. "Father." I nodded as my greeting. Shaving cream was slathered on his face unevenly. It warmed me up inside a little bit to see him finally taking care of himself enough to shave his hobo beard.

I could hear his grip tighten on the brass doorknob, waiting for my excuse why I showed my face in his section of the house. Ever so slightly I watched as one of his bloodshot eyes twitch like a nervous jitter.

"A man called for you, by the name of Mr. Watzaru, said he was your boss and that he would like for you to call him back when you get a chance," I informed him taking a small step backwards ready to make my retreat back to my room or even to the kitchen where I could eat my depression away along with a quart of ice cream.

If possible his eyes became even wider at the name of his boss. "Thank you for telling me." He shut the door while I stared for an everlasting second at the crack like it was the soul purpose my heart was bleeding into the cavities of my body. Spinning ever so slightly, silently on my tip toes, I walked past the creeper closet and the bathroom to head back down the stairs to the second floor.

The hallway stretched ahead of me like I was walking toward the two very ominous twins from The Shining. I rubbed my finger over my right eye in attempt to wake myself up a bit more and make some sense of the encounter I just had. Shuffling my feet down the hallway, my toes caught funny on the floor and I stumbled forward a bit, but quickly regained my balance. Maybe I was more tired then I realized.

A red gleam caught the corner of my eye. I glanced up expecting to see Inuyasha leaning against the attic door, but the hallway was empty. "Inuyasha?" I said quietly, knowing if he was there then he would have heard me. Ghosts defiantly seem to have amazing hearing.

Scrunching my forehead at the lack of response, I strolled forward to the attic door, and propped it open. Not bothering to shut the door behind me, I ventured upward, once again expecting to find my dead friend. My eyes scanned the small room and everything was all neat and tidy. My hands latched onto my hips as I did one last inspection.

On the bed was one of the many copies of The Yearling in this house. It was lying with its spine up and I carefully picked up the novel to glance at the page that had been marked.

"_Leave him kick up his heels," he thought, "and run away. Leave him build his flutter mills. The day'll come he'll not even care to."_

I set the book back down on the bed and sighed in defeat. Maybe later he will show up so I can talk to him about what happened this morning. Rolling my shoulders slightly to blow off the uneasy feeling that covered my body, I headed back down to see if my company had awakened yet.

**A/N: you have no idea how hard that chapter was for me to write. I've been in the process of writing those words for a year now. It was my merging chapter to what's going to happen next. But sorry it took so long to update. I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things starting next week when I'm done with school for the summer. **

**However I would like to let everyone know that the older you get the harder it becomes to keep writing. I'm in college and need to work so I don't live on the streets so please do not email me complaining about what's taking me SO LONG to update. I would NEVER abandon this story. It's my pride and joy. But I do enjoy hearing your thoughts on my story whether it's to critique it or to compliment it. **

**Please review n.n**


	14. Chapter 14

Into the Darkness  
Chapter Thirteen

The days flew by with Miroku, Sango, and I seeing the sights of Seattle: The Needle point, the troll under the bridge, and of course shopping. We celebrated Christmas together and father was nowhere to be found when presents came around so Sota and I left two gifts for him outside his door. Also we spent New Year's Eve together; the two youngsters joined us in drinking sparkling apple juice and rejoicing at midnight. During the days I had the chance to feel alive again with my best friend and her new boyfriend. By the weekend I came to really enjoy his company and was sad to see them leave, but he promised to bring Sango back another time. Also he warned me to be careful in the house.

I remember his eyes scanning the siding of the house with a grave expression as he stood next to his car. His face pulled into a stern mask that rarely ever appeared. He took my hand gently and wished me farewell. His departure made me wish for things that weren't possible; like that he could leave without a warning in his voice. Or that my mother was here to help keep our family together. Or that I didn't see dead people. However that last one might have come true, because I hadn't seen Inuyasha all week.

The headlights disappeared into the fog intertwined in the trees. Tilting my head back, I searched the grey sky for any sign of possible sunshine today. It looked like my luck had run out a long time ago. Lowering my head in defeat, I shuffled back inside. Sota stood at the door with the same pouting face that was probably on my face. Our friends were gone and now it was just us in the house with our father who was in and out at all hours.

He shut the door behind me and we walked together in silence toward the back hallway. I stole a glance at my brother, seeing him longingly look at the grand piano. I remember the days when his fingers would flutter like a butterfly's wings over the keys. It's been a long time since I'd heard him really play like that, and I missed it. I knew that my brother had a gift and from the depths of my soul I wished that he would continue playing.

"Sota…" his name left my lips before I could stop myself. His eyes met mine and regret banged into my heart like a head on collision. "Never mind." We continued on our way toward the back of the house.

My hands ran against the wall feeling every dent, every experience, until I had reached the ballroom. Sota was close mere inches behind as I pushed the doors open and walked down the couple of steps. The middle of the ballroom was my destination and once there I felt the need to just collapse.

My hair sprawled about my shoulders and I heard Sota grunt as he lay down opposite of me. Patiently my fingers traced the designs in the tiles.

"It's Saturday," Sota said softly. "The third."

"Is it?" I responded watching my nail swirl around the leaf pattern. "We go back to school on Monday."

"Kagome," His face turned in my direction but I concentrated on my tracing. "Have you talked to Inuyasha lately?"

"Nope," I shut my mouth with a popping noise that bounced off the walls around us. "I haven't seen him since our argument."

Sota stayed silent with his hands behind his head and his knees in the air and feet planted firmly on the ground. His silence gave me room to think further on the subject my disappearing friend. I wonder what happened to him. Honestly, I miss having him around to listen to me and to talk with.

From my experiences with Inuyasha, I don't think he could harm me. Who knows, it could be one of those times where the expression 'it's not who you were, but who you are now that matters' actually happens. I wish he would have stuck around to talk about things though. Or even if he had come back throughout the week.

A buzzing sensation against my hip made me jump a little in surprise. Digging my hand into my jeans, I retrieved my phone and flipped it open. Shock came over me like a blast of frigid air against my face.

"Father wants to meet us in the kitchen in an hour," I told Sota who immediately rolled onto his side and looked at me as if I told him that Santa Clause was real. "That was all he sent me. What do you think he wants?"

"I really hope we don't have to move across the country," Sota scoffed and laid back down.

"I honestly don't think he's gonna make us again." I slid my phone back into my pocket. "Father is a man of routine."

"At least he used to be."

I let his comment slide and stared at the ceiling.

AN HOUR LATER

Sota and I sat at the island on stools waiting for our father to arrive. We had been there for seventeen minutes already; we were rarely the type to be late for anything. Early is on time, on time is late, and late is kicked to the curb in our eyes. Although that is our rule, we have had to make some exceptions to those rules in the last year of our life.

A few more minutes passed and we almost perfect our statue imitations before our father walked through the kitchen door. My eyes consumed his appearance, he had shaved that was for sure and it made his cheek bones look as if they might poke through the skin. His eyes were dark and sunken and his hair was long, well past his ears and down to his chin. It wasn't wrong to say that my father still had all his hair at his age.

He walked to the other side of the island so that he could stare at the wall behind us with sorrow driven eyes. I noticed right away, however, that he was dressed in a suit and was wearing the tie I had bought him for Christmas.

It took him a few minutes to collect himself; his hands gripped the granite countertop, his hands shaking and his knuckles going white. I could tell that my father had grown very frail and I didn't know exactly how far his drunken depression could take him.

"Will you children be here next Saturday?"

"Yes father," I replied because where else would I be?

"Yes father," Sota nodded slightly and we both stared openly at the man before us who portrayed our father.

"That's good." My thoughts went on halt for a moment as I tried to process what he just said. '_That's good._' When has anything been good to him lately? I didn't get long to ponder before he continued. "Saturday my boss will coming over for dinner and… I would like for the two of you to be here."

Sota and I glanced at each other, worry and hope outlined our expressions, before we looked back to our father. I felt like my mouth was opening and closing like a trout.

"I'll be here," Sota whispered and I quickly agreed.

"Would you like me to make dinner?" I volunteer and it seemed that a great stress had just lifted from his shoulders and the tiniest of smiles appeared on his face but vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"I would greatly appreciate that," He said. "I must go though, I have an appointment soon."

He suddenly straightened his shoulders and bolted for the door, "Father." I stopped him in his tracks and he turned worried eyes on me. "Can I cut your fair Saturday, before your boss arrives?"

"Thank you," he said and left.

Sota and I sat in the kitchen for a minute of silence. The wind whistled against our windows, signally an oncoming storm. "That was weird." Sota huffed as he placed his chin on his fist.

I nodded and stood up from the stool. "I think I might go shower." I threw a reassuring smile over my shoulder and walked out of the room.

Out in the hallway everything seemed eerily quiet and I actually started to hope Inuyasha would pop out of nowhere and scare me for once. My eyes scanned my surroundings and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" I said quietly. I half expected him to show up. A minute passed and my hopes died in my chest. Sighing in defeat, I walked up the stairways and headed for my bedroom to collect my belongs to take a shower.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**"A long poem takes ten years to write, but a short poem takes five." **

**I heard that at a writer's workshop I went to and it's true. So I really hope you guys can be patient with me sometimes. I've already been working on this one story for two years now. This will no doubt end up being a longer story at this rate, but I hope that you enjoy every chapter. **

Another week of school; another week without Inuyasha. It was starting to seem like he was really gone for good now. My heart picked up momentum at the thoughts that his long gleaming silver locks would never draped over my pillows like they used to when I would read to him about how two very unlikely creatures becoming such close friends.

The straps of my backpack dug into my shoulder as if it were the weight of my conscience. Was I prepared to be rid of Inuyasha, even if he had truly moved on? I know that I should be jumping for joy like any normal eight year old child, but instead the thought of him gone has left my insides in ribbons.

My hands grasped the straps as I traveled through the halls of my vacant high school. Father was late picking me up; it had become a routine that Sota and I didn't question.

"Have a nice weekend," a man who resembled Santa Claus said to me in passing. From what I have heard, he is the U.S. History teacher and this is his last year teaching.

I smiled and nodded in acknowledgment but didn't slow my pace to the front of the building.

Through the front doors, I could see my father's truck pull up to the curb with Sota squished in the back. Tomorrow was the big dinner and tonight I would need to start making the cheesecake the desert. My head dangled down as I approached the truck. The clouds loomed overhead watching my every movement. The seatbelt clicked into place as the truck lurched onward signally quiet time.

Saturday

The burn mark on the top of my hand matched the ribbon tied around the waist of my black silk dress. Dripping down from the faucet, I let the cool water ease some of the pain from my hand.

"Didn't you use oven mitts?" Sota asked from the island behind me in his black pants pin striped pants and black shirt. I remember him wearing those to Mother's funeral; it was the only nice clothes he had.

"Not mitts; I used those flat ones to take the rolls out of the oven." It didn't hurt as much as it was annoying. I turned the faucet off by pressing the handle down with my wrist, trying not to irritate the burn by flexing my fingers too much. "At least that was the last of it. Dinner is ready, whenever Father's boss shows up."

"Next time trying not to burn your hand off," he popped a potato chip into his mouth and I narrowed my eyes at him in warning.

"We're eating dinner soon," I scowled, "Stop eating, Sota."

"But I'm hungry."

I sighed in irritation and looked again at my hand. The black nail polish shimmered in the light as the bright red mark below my index finger throbbed for attention, matching my dress perfectly.

"It's not going anywhere, I don't think you need to keep tabs on it," Sota said shoving a handful of chips down his throat.

"I know, but I was just hoping it wouldn't scar and I'd be left with an imprint of that freakin' rack on the back of my hand."

"If you do, that's all your fault," Sota laughed and I shook my head trying to not let his immaturity get to me.

My head shot up at the door bell ringing. It was such a foreign noise in our house that I hadn't gotten used to the jingle that played. "Alright, Sota, wipe the crumbs from your shirt and let's go great this guy."

We approached the front door just as Father pulled it open and presented us with a man in a suit and tie. He was tall with long grey hair pulled into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His hand reached out to shake pleasantly with Fathers. I saw the wrinkles that populated his hands which looked soft, not rough.

"Love the new look you got going," he pointed to my father's hair and my shoulders straightened, hoping I had done a good job cutting it.

His eyes glanced at my brother and then at me and a smile broke out on his face as he returned to look at my Father. "These are your children?"

Father nodded and looked at us with hollow eyes. I wasn't sure if the smile on his face came from thinking about us or if he had practiced to keep it in place. "My son, Sota and my daughter, Kagome."

"It's great to finally meet the two of you," the man looked at us again and shook our hands. "I'm Mr. Watzaru." We greeted him like perfect children and father ushered him into the dining room so that Sota and I could serve everyone roast beef I had made.

Sota had taken the table's leaves out so that we didn't have to shout to each other. The two adults sat at the ends while Sota and I sat across from one another and the roast beef glistened from the steam and glaze that made it mouth water. The meat on our plates was tinted pink and was adorned with garlic cheddar mash potatoes and steamed vegetables.

"So tell, Kagome, right? How old are you?" Mr. Watzaru sipped at his cabernet, breaking the silence.

"I'm 17, a senior in high school."

"Oh wonderful! Prime year," he said taking a bite of his beef, a dab of potatoes on his fork. "Are you in any sports?"

"I was in tennis last year." It was odd to talk this much to a stranger. Father sat quietly at the end of the table, his eyes carving into his food more than his silverware.

"Tennis, really? What a daring sport. I would have thought volleyball, but tennis is a treat to play, isn't it?" I didn't really understand his question but I nodded nonetheless. Honestly, it felt good to have an adult interested in my academics. "Do you have any idea where you plan to go for college next year?"

I bit my lip and thought about how to answer the question. The room was eerily quiet waiting for my answer. "Well I was accepted to many colleges and I was thinking of going to the University of Arizona-"

"We haven't really talked about it," Father cut in, his fork jabbing into the meat.

"Well, where ever you choose to go, I have no doubt it will be a good choice. You seem like a smart girl." I couldn't help but smile under his gaze. The man turned to adore Sota with questions about middle school life and I stayed quiet, trying not to be upset with Father's reaction.

Dinner went well enough after that and when everyone's bellies were full, the men retired to my father's office to smoke a cigar. Sota and I cleaned up the dining hall and prepared for desert in an hour.

Later

He smiled at me took my hand. "It was so very nice meeting you my dear." My lip twitched to the side for a moment before thanking him for coming over for dinner. The man then moved to stand in front of Sota and out of the corner of my eye I caught a blur of red move on the balcony by my room.

At once I knew that Inuyasha was around. The tickle on my neck let me know that he was burning holes into the pleats of my dress. But I wouldn't look at him. It had been three weeks since I had last seen him and now I wouldn't let him see how anxious his presence made me.

"You start playing the piano again," Mr. Watzaru said to my brother who shook his hand, no smile graced his lips. The man turned to father and patted him on the back. "I'll see you on Monday in the office."

The moment the door was shut I turned to head upstairs to my room. I listened to the soles of my black sandals slap against the wooden steps and my dress swish around my legs. Behind me, I could tell by the silence that the two were curiously watching me.

Once I hit the top step, I could feel the sizzle in the air that seemed almost like forgotten memory of a treasured dream. My hand warmed at the touch of the brass door knob. It twisted like a hot knife through butter.

My feet crossed the threshold, weary of what was to come. His back was toward me, gazing out the window with his arms crossed taunt over his chest. The muscles bunched under his maroon button down shirt, the type my father would wear to work.

Slowly I slid the door shut behind me and when I turned back around, I was alarmed to see his eyes staring into my soul. In an instant Inuyasha stormed across the room and grabbed my arms in a steal grip to thrust his face in front of mine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha's voice vibrated through my mind. He gave me half a second to respond before he shouted again. "Are you mad, woman?"

"You're hurting me…" I whispered and almost instantly I could feel his hands peel off my arms as if his fingers were the dried eggs on the bottom of a pan. I glanced at the red marks on my biceps where the blood rushed in. The pattern looked almost as red as the burn on my hand.

I watched his hands ball at his side and it seemed that he wanted to punch something and break the bones in his knuckles just to feel more pain. His feet stumbled backward a step to lean against my vanity. He shook his head, hair swinging this way and that.

"Inuyasha-" I started but he interrupted me.

"No wonder I can't stay away from you," he pointed a finger at my nose as the anger grew in his face, blowing up a bright red balloon. "You're always causing trouble, even when you don't try."

"What are you talking about?" my voice was so low that he probably didn't even register that I had spoken.

"I don't even want to be here, with this fucking house, with your stupid family, or with you," his hands formed balls again.

"Don't you dare insult my family," this time I spoke at a humanly audible level, determined that he heard me.

"What's it matter to you? You still call your old man 'Father,'" Inuyasha sarcasticly laughed in my face. "When was the last time you called him 'dad' or 'daddy'? Stop blaming him for your mom's death and grow up."

The cotton feeling in my throat thickened and I could feel the tears in my eyes. "I don't blame him."

"Bullshit," Inuyasha's hands held my mother's picture gently. "You do, your brother does, and he even blames himself."

"You don't know what you're… talking about," I choked on the lack of air the room provided for me.

"Keep telling yourself that, princess," I saw the rigidness of his body, but I didn't know what had brought this on. His hand dropped the picture frame on the hard wood floor and the shattering of glass echoed in my room. Tears sprang freely now as I leaned down to pick up what remained.

"She's gone, you need to move on," Inuyasha said in my ear and I realized that I hadn't notice him move through the fog of my tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered.

"Because it needs to be done." He whispered and I felt his absence immediately. I could tell that Inuyasha had left me alone to pick up the pieces.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

My eyes flew open and I realized I was in my bed. Nightmares haunted my mind while I slept of Inuyasha trying to kill me. Saturday night had set in motion my fear of him and I was starting to have difficulty sleeping peacefully.

Rolling my head to the side, I watched the neon green numbers stare back at me. It wasn't even four in the morning yet. I took a deep breath and maneuvered to lie on my opposite side. One week later and my sleeping patterns are still tattered.

I yawned, stretching my mouth wide enough to see down my throat. Throwing my blanket back, I pushed myself out of bed and set my feet on the cold floor; flexing my toes to create more circulation. Standing up, my knees popped a little, but I ignored it.

"Grandma used to say 'When you can't sleep, walk around for twenty minutes then go back to bed,'" I said to myself and dug my feet into the opening of my slippers before heading out my bedroom door.

The house was quieter than it had been in a few weeks. Darkness was evading every corner that I walked by. It was remarkable to hear nothing floating in the air; no wind blew through the trees, no rain pattering on the windows, and no chattering of voices in the house. Every other day it seemed Father would come home with his boss at his heels who would ask Sota and I more about ourselves. We didn't know what else to do, but to answer him like polite children.

Sota mentioned once that maybe this would bring Father back to us, having to be around us whenever his boss came by for a period of time. I was, however, thankful that he had someone to talk to and keep him out of the bars.

The steps creaked once while I climbed down to the foyer. My hand stilled on the knob at the bottom of the railing. I looked at the forlorn piano and I wished Sota would run his fingers along the black and white keys again. He used to be so good, mom's little apprentice.

"It's late."

I scolded myself for not noticing the tingle in the air. The lack of sleep lately had dulled my senses. He stepped out of midnight's shadow, beside a pillar behind the piano. I watched his hair shimmer under the star light and it seemed that my fear evaporated.

My tongue darted across my lips trying to wet them and build up the courage to face him. "Why are you lurking around here?"

"Where else am I gonna go? Kwik Trip?" His smart boy comments didn't make me laugh tonight. My eyes followed his movements as he took tiny steps toward me. He trailed his fingers along the bars of the railing sending subtle musical notes ringing in the air that only I could hear. "Why are you walking around at this time?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I honestly didn't know what to say. Instead, I stood there with my mouth gaping open staring at his captivating form that approached. His amber eyes lit up my spirit and sleep did not look to be in my near future.

"Are you just gonna stare at me?" Inuyasha said softly when he had stopped in front of me. I felt like Juliet staring down at her Romeo even if it was only a couple of steps and over the railing and not a balcony. It was a bad rendition of Shakespeare's story seeing as Inuyasha wasn't my Romeo.

"What are you doing to me?" the words slithered past my lips, escaping any filter that would have kept it in. He blinked once, then a second later, three more times as if batting away the confusion.

"I don't know." Inuyasha's eyes trailed over my face and I wondered if I was still dreaming. Things seemed too peaceful to be real. He took a few steps around the railing to stand on the step below me and yet still stand a few inches over me. "Can we just forget everything right now? Just for tonight at least."

"You mean forget that you broke my mother's picture and insulted me and my family?" I whispered more calmly than I could have expected to be.

"Among other things." The glint in his eyes pleaded for me to cave.

"I…. don't know, Inuyasha."

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha reached out and his fingertips grazed mine slightly.

"We need to talk though," I whispered, feeling my will power slip away.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

I slid my hand into his and tugged him the few inches closer so I could wrap my arms around him in a hug. Slowly, unsurely he ran his hands across my back and through the strands of my hair. "Tomorrow." We climbed the stairs to the attic were we laid next to one another; picking up where we'd left off in The Yearling.

"Move close, son. I'll warm you.' He edged closer to his father's bones and sinews. Penny slipped an arm around him and he lay close against the lank thigh. His father was the core of safety."


End file.
